Totally Awesome
by Kaore Ryu
Summary: Welcome to TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND where 24 contestant will compete to win 100,000 dollars! OCxIzzy Now edited! rated for language
1. Totally Awesome

Totally Insane

I only own Bryan and Brianna.

I'm gonna skip straight to the introduction of my two OCs cause… I honestly don't remember the rest very well. Also this is from Bryan's POV.

-Audience POV-

The twenty two campers stood on the dock looking at Chris McClain in either anger excitement or something else as Chris looked at them happily.

"Well? Aren't we going to get started? We're all here!" Heather said angrily.

"No everyone isn't here." Chris replied happily "We still have two more campers who are very special!"

The other twenty-two campers looked confused well some of them did anyway others still looked angry or annoyed.

"Special how?" Bridgette asked.

"When we were looking through the auditions tapes we found two were from the United States!" Chris said with his hands in the air "Also the two auditioning were so great we just had to bring them here and here comes the first one!"

They all looked across the lake to see the boat coming again.

-Third person POV-

A black haired boy with messy black hair, red eyes, tan skin and wearing red sneakers, tan cargo pants, a black hoodie and carrying a big green duffel with something wrapped up jutting out stood at the front of the boat with a look of pure excitement on his face and rocking back and forth on his heels. His name was Bryan and he was a military brat… meaning his father was in the military. He had been all over the world and only recently came back to the U.S. but not before passing through a Canadian airport and seeing the ad for contestants. He immediately made a tape and sent it off as soon as he could and was so excited when he was accepted. As the boat slowed down he backed up ready to start having fun. When the boat was twelve feet from the dock he dashed forwards shouting at the top of his lungs as he leapt off the boat with his arms and legs spread eagle and his bag flying behind him. He landed face first with a loud thud and a second later his bag landed on him with a heavy crash. The campers and Chris winced but Bryan immediately leapt to his feet. That had really hurt but man was that fun! He looked at the people already on the dock and smiled widely.

"HI!" Bryan shouted happily.

"Hey Bryan how you doing?" Chris asked.

"I'm doing great!" He replied.

He picked up his bag and ran over to the other campers.

"HI! I bet we're gonna have an AWESOME time!" Bryan said "I'm gonna hug everyone now!"

He leapt at the Goth girl but she side stepped and he landed in a lake with a splash. He swam up to the surface with a grin and looked up at them. The girl in braces, the big guy, a blonde haired, green eyed girl, a big guy in a green shirt, a Brown haired girl wearing a grey shirt, a girl with long wild red hair and wearing all green looked at him with worried faces.

"Hey guys!" He said happily waving.

He swam to one of the pylons holding the dock up and shimmied up it. He then turned to the girl who had red hair and smiled. He thought she looked wild for some reason and he liked it.

"Hey ladies how's it hanging?" he asked "Hope to get to know each of you and if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"And coming straight out of Florida heeeere's Brianna!" Chris said happily as a girl with shoulder length bright red hair, blue eyes, wearing a grey shirt that read 'hang loose', grey shorts and was very tanned calmly walked off the boat.

"Wow, a summer camp, awesome." She said calmly as she walked past Chris "Hey how you doing?"

Most of the campers grumbled but Geoff, Owen, and Bryan all shouted out excitedly.

"Now that we're all here lets get a group picture for the Promo." Chris said.

Bryan crouched in front of the group while Brianna sat cross legged next to Bridgette they all posed as Chris lifted up a camera.

"Oops, lens caps still on." He said as he took off the lens cap.

Everyone posed again and Chris tried to take the picture again.

"Dang! Memory cards full." Chris said as he left to get a new memory card.

"My face is starting to freeze." Leshawna mumbled.

Chris got back and raised the camera again.

"Everyone say Wawanakwa!" He said.

"Wawanakwa!" They all shouted.

With a loud crash the dock collapsed under them sending them into the lake. Everyone had climbed out and glared at the laughing Chris… all except for Bryan who was laughing.

"That was great! Can we do it again?" Bryan asked happily.

"Okay everyone." Chris said after he finished laughing "Lets get started. Follow me to the campfire pit."

They all picked up their bags and followed him to a campfire pit with a few stumps for seats and staked out a spot near the back.

"THIS…is Camp Wawanakwa, your home…for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. Ya dig? The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island for the longest, without getting voted off, will win…$100,000!"

"'Scuse me!" Duncan called out. "What will the sleeping arrangements be? Because I'd like to request a bunk under HER." He pointed to Heather, whose mouth dropped wide open.

"They're not co-ed are they?" Heather asked.

"Oo oo oo!" Bryan started shouting jumping up and down with his hand in the air "Can I have a bunk under her?!" He asked pointing to Izzy "She's cute!"

"Noooo…girls get one side of each cabin, and dudes get the other." Chris explained.

"Ohhh man that sucks." Bryan whined.

"Uh…excuse me, Kyle? Can I have a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest?" Lindsay asked.

"Okay, you are. But that's not really how it works here AND, it's Chris." Chris corrected.

"I HAVE to live with Sadie or, I'll die." Katie explained.

"And I'll break out in hives, it's true." Sadie explained.

"THIS cannot be happening." Gwen remarked.

"Aw, c'mon guys! It'll be fun! It's like a big sleepover!" Owen exclaimed, grabbing Gwen and Tyler and giving them a bear hug.

"Here's the deal: we're going to split you into two teams. If I call your name out, go stand over there. Gwen. Trent. Heather. Cody. Lindsay. Beth. Katie. Owen. Leshawna. Justin. Bryan. And…Noah. From this moment on, you are officially known as…the Screaming…GOPHERS!" Chris told them.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh!" Bryan interrupted excitedly jumping up and down "Can we be the Rabid Wolverines instead?!?!?!?!"

"Ummm… nooo." Chris answered before continuing "The rest of you over here. You guys will officially be known as the Killer Bass."

Bryan started laughing when he saw that Duncan was giving a Noogie to a deer.

"You and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition. You'll also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want." Chris said motioning to a small outhouse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Confession Cam)

Bryan: (Bouncing up and down while sucking on his lower lip) "This place is so cool! I can't wait to see what kind of games they're gonna have for us!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking. Or…just get something off your chest! All right, any questions? Cool. Let's find your cabins." Chris finally finished his long lecture.

Everyone who had set their bags down groaned and picked them back up. Chris led them to a pair of rickety looking cabins and stopped.

"Gophers, you're in the east cabin, Bass, you're in the west. Go!" Chris exclaimed, and then just as quickly left.

They all entered our appointed cabin and looked at the bunk beds. Bryan saw one next to the wall dividing the girls from the boys that was next to a window and quickly dashed over to it and jumped onto the top bunk.

"I GOT DIBS ON THIS BUNK!" He shouted.

"Sure man." Trent said calmly.

"I have an idea let's get to know each other so we can work better together! I'll start! My dads in the U.S. Air Force and we've lived in England and Japan! Now we're living in Colorado because he retired a year ago! I like playing video games, eating, practicing my Kendo and Writing!" Bryan shouted as he bounced up and down on his bunk while still sitting.

"Wow, you really need a chill pill." Noah said.

They then heard a crash and peeked outside to see Cody sprawled out on the ground.

"Did you try and go in the girl's side?" Bryan asked calmly causing a few of his teammates to raise an eyebrow.

"EEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" A bloodcurdling shriek came from the gopher girl's side of the cabin.

Bryan poked his head into the doorway along with several others to see Lindsay up on a chair shivering in fear while a little roach crawled around in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Bryan asked.

"Damn, that white girl can scream!" Leshawna commented.

"WHAT IS IT?! KILL IT, KILL IT!" Lindsay kept screaming.

Everyone started clamoring about, and DJ jumped on and destroyed Gwen's bed. Harold came charging in, attempting to crush the cockroach with his feet. Heather and Beth both jumped on Heathers bunk, and everyone started panicking. Bryan soon joined Harold's attempts to crush the roach before Duncan came charging in with an ax and chopped it in half.

"Whoa… that was so cool Duncan! Where'd you get the ax!?" Bryan excitedly.

After everyone got situated we all walked over to the lodge to get something to eat.

"LISTEN UP! I serve it three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day! Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your ass down NOW!!!" Chef Hatchet ordered.

"SIR, YES, SIR!" Bryan shouted while standing ramrod straight and giving a crisp salute.

He took the food saluted again, about faced and stiffly marched to sit next to Izzy. Beth and Harold pissed Chef off by not necessarily accepting their food, but took it anyway. Bryan tentatively took a bite and froze… his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

"Hey are you okay?" DJ asked but got no response "Hey guys I think Bryan froze."

Then he shouted.

"MAN THIS STUFF IS GREAT!" Bryan shouted at the top of his lungs before he started to shovel the food into his mouth.

The other campers save Owen looked at him like he was crazy. He quickly finished and stood up to run over to the kitchen again.

"Sir, Chef Hatchet, Sir!" He said with a crisp salute "Requesting additional provisions sir!"

"What?!" Chef shouted turning to see the still saluting Bryan "This isn't an all you can eat place! Permission denied!"

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" Bryan replied before returning to his seat and glaring hungrily at the other camper's food.

When Trent didn't look like he was going to eat his Bryan struck. He leapt over the table and landed on Trent's tray sliding off the table from the momentum and landing with a thud which was soon followed by a slurping sound as Bryan consumed his food.

"Welcome to the main lodge!" Chris said.

"Yo, man!" Geoff called out to Chris. "Can we order pizza?" Chef Hatchet threw a butcher knife that almost hit Chris. "WHOA! IT'S COOL G! BROWN SLOP IS COOL! Heh…heh…heh. Right guys?" Geoff proclaimed.

"HELL YEAH ITS ALRIGHT!" Bryans shouted from the floor.

"Your first challenge begins…in one hour!" And Chris walked out the door.

Authors note: For those wondering Bryan is random. Like I already mentioned he'll be the oddball but most of the campers will think his pros outweigh his cons. He'll make it to the final four before forfeiting a challenge.


	2. Cliff Diving for Morons

Cliff Diving for Morons

I own only Bryan and Brianna.

Okay unfortunately I don't know everything that happens in the episodes so I am required to use other Fanfic s reference to the conversations. Also most of the time I'll be making new challenges for the afore mentioned reason. Also in this episode I was watching a sped up version on youtube so please excuse any grammar errors cause it cracked me up listening to them talk like they were on a sugar rush.

They met Chris at the top of an enormous cliff overlooking the lake and several of the campers looked quite nervous.

"Okay! Your first challenge is two-fold: first, you have to jump off this 1,000 foot high cliff into the lake. If you look down, you will see two target areas. The bigger area is stocked full of psychotic man-eating sharks. Inside that area is a safe zone. That's your target area, which we're pretty sure is shark-free." Chris explained with a grin "For each person that jumps and survives, the team gets a point. Once all of the campers have jumped and reached shore, you will find crates of supplies that you'll use to build a hot tub! The winning team gets an awesome hot tub party! The losing team has to choose someone to send home. Let's see…Killer Bass, you're up first."

Bridgette looked over the edge of the cliff and looked really scared.

"Okay so who wants to go first?" She asked her team.

Nobody answered. With the Screaming Gophers Bryan was rocking back and forth on his heels excitedly sucking on his lower lip and wondered when he could jump.

"Don't worry guys I heard that these shows test these stunts out on the interns to make sure they're safe." Owen said.

Bryan noticed the look on Chris's face and wondered why he was smiling.

"So… who's up?" Eva asked.

"Ladies first." Duncan said.

"Fine I'll go. No big deal. Just an insane cliff dive into circling hungry sharks." Bridgette said sarcastically before jumping.

She landed in the safe zone and a rickety boat pulled up to pick her up.

"She made it!" Tyler said happily "Yeah! Yeah! I'm next!"

He ran back so he could get a running start and dashed forward leaping off the cliff.

"Cowabunga!" He shouted.

Fortunately he landed in the safe zone… unfortunately he landed on a buoy. Geoff jumped next shouting in excitement on the way down, then Eva jumped.

"Look out below!" She shouted.

She was followed by a sullen Duncan who didn't say anything and a calm Brianna. All four of them made it into the safe zone and boarded the boat with Bridgette. Up on the cliff DJ was having second thought.

"Uh uh. No way man. I'm not jumping." He said.

"Scared of heights?" Chris asked with his usual smile.

"Yeah man, ever since I was a kid." DJ confessed.

"That's okay big guy. Unfortunately that also makes you a chicken so you have to wear this chicken hat for the rest of the day." Chris said while putting a dory looking hat that looked like a chicken onto DJ's head.

"Oh man for real?" DJ asked.

Chris clucked like a chicken.

"That means the chicken way down is that way." He said pointing to an escalator.

Ezekiel jumped next but hit a rock on the way down… though he still landed in the safe zone. Harold went next and landed doing a split which ,judging by his scream, really hurt.

"Oooh hate to see that happen." Chris said.

"Excuse me Chris." Courtney said "I have a mental condition."

"What condition?" Chris asked.

"The kind that prevents me from jumping off cliffs." Courtney explained.

"You can chicken out if you want but it may cost your team the win." Chris said as he examined his nails.

"It's a calculated risk. I've seen the other team and I don't think any of them will jump." Courtney replied.

"Okay. Here's your chicken hat." Chris said as he shoved another hat on her head.

"Lets tally up the results. That's eight jumpers and two chickens." Chris said.

The rest of it Bryan didn't hear as he was too busy looking over the cliff. He did hear how Izzy traded places with one of the twins so they could be on the same team. He saw the twins leap over him and make into the safe zone.

"Okay so that's ten jumpers and two chickens. Screaming Gophers if you can beat that we'll throw in a cart to carry supplies." Chris said.

"Alright! Who wants to go first?" Trent asked.

The team was quiet for a few seconds before a black gust of wind flew by.

"BONZAI!" Bryan shouted as he belly flopped of the cliff.

"Well I guess that answers that." Gwen said as she smirked.

Bryan landed in the safe zone and swam around it for a few seconds jeering at the sharks on the other side.

"Come on in guys!" He shouted up "The waters great!"

"I'm sorry. There's no way I'm doing this." Heather announced.

"Why not? "Beth asked.

"How about national TV?" She said "I'll get my hair wet."

"Your kidding right?" Gwen asked.

"If she's not doing it I'm not doing it." Lindsay announced.

"IF SOMEONE DOESN'T GET DOWN HERE IN FIVE SECONDS I'M GONNA CLIMB UP THERE AND THROW SOMEONE OFF!" Bryan roared furiously.

"Oh your doing it." Leshawna said angrily.

"Says who?" Heather snapped back.

The next thing Bryan saw was Heather falling towards the ring followed by Leshawna. She was soon followed by a flailing Lindsay, a screaming Gwen, a terrified Cody and a happily cackling Izzy, and a screaming Noah. Bryan waited in the water for Izzy to land since he was enjoying riling up the sharks… plus he wanted to ride back with her. Justin dove after Izzy but landed in the shark area. The angry sharks swam up to eat him… but fell in love with him and gave him a ride to shore. Beth chickened out, Trent jumped and landed in the safe zone.

"Okay campers! There's only one person left. You need this jump for the win!" Chris shouted through a megaphone "No pressure dude."

Owen seemed a little calmer till Chris shouted. "Okay there's pressure!"

Owen put on some water wings and started to prepare to jump.

"Take a good run at it. You can do this buddy." Chris encouraged.

"I'm going to die now." Owen said nervously "I'm going to totally die now!"

He then did an atomic Belly flop causing an enormous wave to soak everyone and leave a shark up a tree. All his teammates cheered for him as he came ashore.

"The Screaming Gophers win!" Chris announced via Megaphone.

"Hey Chris can I go again?" Bryan shouted.

"That was awesome dude." Trent said before noticing Owen looking around "What's wrong?"

"I think I lost my bathing suit." Owen admitted.

The girls all went ewww while Bryan started to crack up. Everyone on the Screaming Gophers loaded up a cart with supplies and started to walk down the beach singing… well Bryan didn't. He loaded up his cart with six crates, threw Izzy, Gwen, Heather, Justin, and Trent into his cart before he ran off down the beach cheering his head off and leaving a cloud of dust. They arrived at camp to find Bryan tossing stuff out of the three crates he was pulling as the campers he carried watched in amazement. He already had the beginnings of a hot tub put together and was apparently trying to find a hose for later.

"Wow you guys sure built this fast." Owen commented as he looked at the tubs floor.

"We didn't do anything." Heather said "Random boy did it in under a minute."

"What do you mean 'Random boy'?" Trent asked.

"When we got here he carefully put us down and then calmly and politely asked us to help open the crates." Gwen said "Heather snapped back asking why she should help."

"And Random boy blew up and started to curse at me!" Heather said angrily.

Justin just nodded as Izzy stood next to the tub as Bryan crawled around inside laughing loudly.

-Flashback-

_After skidding to a stop in front of the Screaming Gophers cabin Bryan turned to look at his teammates who all looked winded. Izzy was still smiling as she jumped calmly off the cart whereas Gwen, Trent, Heather, and Justing were wide eyed and shaking in fear._

"_I'm sorry for going so fast but at least we made it here first." Bryan pointed out before helping them off the cart._

_It was as Bryan was taking the six crates off the cart that Chris pulled up on an ATV._

"_So this is where you six went!" He said happily "Well now that you're here you can start opening the boxes… with your teeth!"_

_He then drove off laughing._

"_How are we supposed to open these with our teeth?!" Heather asked._

"_Like this!" Bryan replied calmly before tearing the lid of one of the boxes before repeating the feat with the other five "Now would you help unload everything and separate them into piles that are made up of tools to build the shed with, material that make up the tubs body, pipes that carry the water to and from the heaters and parts for the heater?"_

"_No way… I might break a nail." Heather replied before sitting down on the steps of the cabin as the others moved to do as asked._

"_You better help." Bryan growled._

"_Or what?" Heather asked._

"_**OR I'LL STICK MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT YOU'LL TASTE SHIT YOU FUCKING BITCH!"**__ Bryan roared furiously._

_He then politely told the ones who had moved to help him to put the things they had picked up in a pile like he asked then take a seat as he needed to distract himself or he may seriously injure Heather._

-End Flashback-

"Sounds like he had a reason to me." Cody stated.

After that everyone started putting the rest of the hot tub up and finished well before the other team arrived. Bryan the proceeded to watch them argue and put together a horrible hot tub.

An hour later Chris arrived to judge the tubs. He examined the Gophers and smiled.

"This is an awesome hot tub!" He said prompting them to cheer… till Owen popped out of the tub naked.

Chris tapped the Killer Bass's tub which promptly collapsed.

"I think we have a winner!" He announced pointing at the Gophers who cheered again.

"You guys are not only safe from elimination but also get to rock out with this awesome hot tub for the rest of the summer! Bonus!" Chris announced.

"Yay we get to stay another three days!" Lindsay shouted as she hugged Beth and Heather.

Owen was still naked when he climbed out of the tub and hugged the three girls causing them to scream.

After stuffing his dinner into his mouth as fast as he could he dashed out of the Mess Hall as fats as he could to explore the island and only returned well after night fell to find everyone had gone to bed.


	3. How to Stay Awake for a Week

How to Stay Awake for a Week

I do not own Total Drama Island… just my character.

BLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The campers in the Screaming Gophers screamed in response to being waked up by an air horn blown through a megaphone… well most of the reacted like that.

"THE FLYING MONKEYS ARE COMING! TAKE COVER, MAN THE AA GUNS, AND PROTECT THE BANANNAS!" Bryan shouted before diving under his bed.

It took Trent three minutes to get the still half asleep Bryan out from under the bunk. He climbed up and quickly got dressed before dashing out the door to where the other campers were gathering. Bryan noticed the Ezekiel was gone now and wasn't surprised after hearing what had happened at dinner while he was exploring the woods.

"Morning! Hope you slept well!" Chris greeted us with an annoying pep to his voice.

"Hi Chris! You look really buff in those shorts!" Heather complimented.

"I know!" Chris replied "Okay, I hope you're all ready because your next challenge begins…in exactly one minute!"

"Oh, excuse me! I don't know if that's enough time to eat breakfast!" Owen asked.

"Oh, you'll get breakfast Owen…right after you complete your 20 kilometer run…around the lake!" Chris explained.

"That's easy!" Bryan said calmly as he started to stretch.

"Oh, so you're funny now! You know what I think would be funny—?" Eva threatened by coming up to Chris, ready to punch him.

"Eva!" Courtney whispered. "Try to control your temper."

"YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS, AREN'T YOU?!" Eva exclaimed.

"A little. You have 30 seconds!" Chris stated. We all got to the starting line and waited for Chris to tell us to go.

"OKAY RUNNERS! ON YOUR MARKS…GET SET…GOOOO!!" Chris exclaimed.

With a loud cheer Bryan was gone in a cloud of dust. He was keeping a fast but easy pace for himself and was easily ahead of every one of the other campers and reached the lodge a full twenty minutes before the second person… which was Eva.

"Hey Eva! Good job!" He said happily only to have her snarl at him.

He at first looked confused… then he got angry. He growled right back at her and got up in her face.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE SO TOUGH?!" Bryan asked loudly "Let's arm wrestle!"

"Yeah I'll make you eat your arm when we're done!" Eva growled as they both sat down on opposite sides of a table and started to arm wrestle.

Ten minutes later Geoff jogged in the room and saw Bryan and Eva glaring and growling at each other as they were locked in a stalemate muscles and veins bulging on their arms.

"Whoa what's going on here?" Geoff asked "We all need to get along even if we're on different teams!"

"We… are getting… along… dude." Bryan grunted "This… is… the only way… to… get along… with her!"

Geoff didn't really understand that but didn't have time to ponder it when Trent, Gwen and Izzy entered the lodge.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Making… friends…" Bryan grunted again "I'm… winning… barely… I bet… you… five dollars… that I… win… before… the last camper… gets here…Eva!"

"You're on!" Eva growled back.

Over the next hour as the campers trickled in Bryan's right arm slowly pushed Eva's down further and by the time he heard Owens gasping breaths Eva's arm was nearly parallel with the table. His teammates were to afraid to cheer him on because it would mean that Eva would get mad at them but just as Owen crawled up the steps there was a loud crash as Bryan pinned Eva's arm.

"OH YEAH I ROCK!" He shouted as he jumped around "That was great want a rematch later Eva?"

Despite what the others were expecting Eva didn't look mad… well any madder than usual. She looked slightly impressed and nodded when Bryan asked for a rematch. The last camper into the lodge was Harold who looked like he had a heart attack. The Screaming Gophers cheered thinking they had won the challenge… until Chris got there.

"Whoa there, hold your horses guys! THAT wasn't the challenge!" Chris exclaimed.

"What did he just say?" Courtney asked.

"Who's…? HUNGRY?!" Chris displayed a huge buffet of food behind purple curtains.

Everyone was so happy that there was actual food and not that brown slop from Chef. Soon, the buffet was ravaged by the campers, who went at it like dogs fighting over a slab of meat.

"OKAY CAMPERS! TIME FOR PART TWO OF YOUR CHALLENGE!" Chris told us.

"I thought eating was the second part." Owen commented.

"What more do you want from us?" Gwen asked.

"Ugh, weird Goth girl is right! Haven't we been through enough?" Heather asked.

"Um…let me think about that…NO! IT'S TIME FOR…THE AWAKE-A-THON!" Chris poked fun at Heather.

"The what-a-thon?" Owen asked.

"Don't worry!" Chris jumped off the buffet table. "This is an easy one! The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility!"

"So, what you're saying is the 20K run and the turkey-eating frenzy was part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?" Gwen asked.

"THAT'S RIGHT GWEN!" Chris agreed.

"Man he's good." Gwen remarked.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!!!!" Chris yelled through his megaphone.

All the capers ran out of the lodge if only because the small space made it painful when Chris shouted in the megaphone. They all congregated at the campfire pit where they were placed on different sides and the awake-a-thon began.

"Hey guys this'll be easy!" Bryan commented calmly "In the USMC you're trained to stay awake for days on straight when defending your base!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Confession Cam)

Bryan: I've been all over the world and have been on plane trips across both the Pacific and the Atlantic which could take a day or two sometimes… plus I plan on joining the Marines at some point and my training now will be good for that!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah guys this'll be easy. I can stay awake for 12 hours straight easy!" Owen said before freezing up.

With an earth shaking crash Owen fell to the ground fast asleep.

"Well he didn't last long." Bryan pointed out as he did some push ups.

As the hours passed Bryan managed to stay awake by doing various physical exercises as the other campers nodded off and fell asleep, starting with Brianna only moments after Owen. Twenty-four hours after the challenge by Bryan's reckoning there were seven people awake on the Gophers team and nine on the bass.

"Congratulations campers! You've made it to the 24 hour mark! Time to take things up a notch! Fairy tales!" Chris yelled. And out comes Chef dressed as a lamb with a lyre in his hands.

"Oh, he's NOT serious!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Once upon a time… there was a boring village… in a boring kingdom." Chris read.

That was all Bryan heard because he started to talk to Izzy who had woken back up after falling asleep.

It's the 40 hour mark. There are now six campers awake on the Gophers and four campers awake on the Killer Bass. Scratch that, Heather found Lindsay and Beth asleep. Now it's a tie.

"Okay, favorite song." Gwen asked Trent.

They were getting to know each other, a very smart way of staying awake in Bryan's opinion… unfortunately he was losing it… or maybe he was just entertaining himself. He had somehow managed to find a stick that resembled a rifle and had camouflaged his face with ash and mud. He was crawling around the logs the campers were sitting on or creeping around in the bushes.

"She Would Be Loved. Favorite color." Trent responded looking a little concerned when Bryan started yelling about card people.

"Um…midnight blue." Gwen answered ignoring the unusual boy.

"Ooo, mysterious. I like that." Trent commented. Gwen yawned. "Ah, don't fall asleep! Okay, quick, favorite movie moment."

"You're going to think it's cheesy." Gwen woke up.

"I promise I won't." He promised.

"Okay, the kiss at the end of that road trip movie. You know the one with the guy and the three girls?" Gwen asked.

"I know the one!" Trent laughed. "You liked that movie?"

That was when Owen started to sleepwalk… butt naked.

"Rabid Wolverine to Command we have a Nudist, repeat we have a Nudist what are my orders?" Bryan asked a tree.

At the Forty-five hour mark Trent and Gwen found that Justin had been cheating with painted eye lids and Bryan had begun staring into the fire unblinkingly while he started to mutter made up lyrics for the Barney song… none of which were very polite. There were now only six campers still awake; Bryan, Gwen, Trent, Heather, Duncan, and Eva.

"What's the matter with you people? COME ON, FALL ASLEEP ALREADY!" Chris taunted. "Okay, you six stay with me! The rest of you, go get a shower for heaven's sake! You stink! I didn't want it to come to this. I said that to Chef Hatchet last night I said 'Chef, I don't want it to come to this'. But damn it, these campers are tough! And so, I've come up with the most boring, sleep inducing activity I can find. Ahem." Chris cleared his throat. "**The History of Canada**, a popup book. Chapter One: The Beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat."

"Hehe… dam fine hat hehe." Bryan chuckled.

At the 100 hour mark only Bryan, Gwen, Trent, Heather, Duncan and Eva were still awake. Bryan was starting to worry everyone now since he had started trying to catch something he called 'bibbles' he hopped back and forth over the logs.

"Come back here Ms. Hobobkin I want to try some of that chocolate Moose!" He said with a mad look on his face.

(A/N: No I didn't misspell that I actually meant Moose like the animal!)

Heather and Eva then fell off the stumps they had been sitting on, falling asleep as soon as they hit the ground.

Another ten hours passed before Chris returned to see who was still awake during which time Trent had also passed out. As Chris looked happily at the exhausted forms of Gwen and Duncan he noticed something.

"Hey where'd Bryan go?" He asked.

"Huh?" Gwen asked groggily "Don' know. He was starting to mutter gibberish to himself before he screamed and ran off into the thicket over there." She answered pointing to the nearby bushes "He's been making all kinds of racket since he ran in so he hasn't been eliminated yet."

"Well he needs to get back out here so we can see what he's doing!" Chris said as he scowled "Chef go and get him out here."

The Enormous Chef nodded before walking into the thicket. A second after he went in there was a loud roar followed by a loud scream before the bushes started shaking violently mere second before Chef came running out. His clothes were ripped up and the big man was covered in scratches as he ran past the wide eyed Chris, Gwen and Duncan as he shouted about monsters before some ran out of the bushes on all fours. A quick look showed it was obviously Bryan except he had tied numerous branches covered in leaves to himself using torn of shreds of his clothing, was covered in dried mud, and had an insane look in his eyes as he tore off after the terrified Chef on his hands and feet.

"**COME BACK HERE AND FEED ME! I IS HUNGRY AND YOU SUPPOSE TO FEED HUNGRY BRYAN!" **He roared madly.

Chef managed to get into and lock the Mess hall doors before Bryan could get in. Bryan then proceeded to slam into the door windows and wall trying to get in before roaring loudly and tearing off into the woods. The three people who had seen this odd behavior stared at the spot Bryan had disappeared before Chris noticed that Duncan had feinted.

"Um… the winner is the Screaming Gophers." Chris said calmly since he was still stunned at what he had just seen.

Three days later Bryan groggily woke up to find himself atop the Screaming Gophers cabin. He groaned before rolling off the roof and landing with a crash on the ground… right in front of a slightly worried Bridgette, Gwen, and Courtney who then screamed in surprise at his sudden reappearance.

"Be quiet please… my head hurts." He grumbled.

"Where were you! Everyone was worried about you!" Gwen shouted as Bridgette called out that they had found him.

"Where were you dude after you tore Chef up you vanished." Trent asked.

"I don't remember." Bryan grunted before collapsing again.

It was only later that he learned Gwen had won and Eva had been voted out for having a short temper.


	4. Dodge, Dip, Duck, Dive and… Dodge

Dodge, Dip, Duck, Dive and… Dodge or Dodge ball for the Complete Idiot

I only own Bryan and Brianna!

Bryan slept for another two days and nothing the Gopher guys did seemed to wake him up. They even dumped a bucket of water on him. It was only on the day of the next competition that Bryan woke up. He was almost his usual self but Gwen was still suffering from sleep deprivation.

Bryan walked in and sat down with his team and smiled slightly as he wobbled a bit. Then he saw food and poured the gray goop down his gullet.

"Hey, everyone! It's Gwen!" Chris called out. Our team clapped for her.

"I'm so tired. I can't feel my face." Gwen said before falling asleep at the table.

Bryan was unfortunate enough to be near Heather, Beth and Lindsay and overheard Heather telling them the 'rules' of their alliance.

"So, let's go over the rules one more time. Number one: I am the captain of this alliance, so I get to make the rules. Number two…" Heather asked.

"Breaking the rules can result in getting kicked out of the alliance?" Lindsay guessed and got right.

"Number three: I can borrow any of your stuff without asking, but my stuff is strictly off limits." Heather concluded.

"That doesn't seem very fair." Beth pointed out.

Bryan couldn't help but agree with the girl but otherwise didn't say anything. Heather said something Bryan didn't hear well but apparently she insulted the Killer Bass because Courtney threw her food at Heather but she ducked and the slop hit Gwen instead.

"Okay campers, your next challenge starts in 10 minutes! And be prepared to BRING IT." Chris reminded us all.

The two teams then went out to what appeared to be a dodge ball arena.

"Today's challenge is the classic game of dodge ball. The first rule of dodge ball is—" Chris asked.

"To not talk about dodge ball?" Noah asked.

"Ooh nice reference Noah." Bryan said calmly giving Noah a High-Five.

"As I was saying, if you get hit with the ball," Chris threw the ball at Courtney, who caught it, but still hurt her, "You're out."

"You can't do that!" Courtney whined.

"If you catch the ball, the thrower gets sent out and the catcher gets to bring another team player out on the court." Chris continued.

The first round of the game was pretty much a complete rout. The Gophers totally bashed the Bass into submission, the second game Noah refused to go in to play so Bryan went out instead.

"All right… BRING IT!" He shouted confidently "BONZAI!"

He caught the ball that Courtney threw at him and returned it hitting three of the Bass winning the round for them. Unfortunately they woke up Duncan who then proceeded to lead his team to victory by mass attacks aiming for only one of the Gophers at a time. Finally the score was 4-4 and whoever won this round would be the winners. Unfortunately it was Bryan against Duncan, Bridgette, Harold, and Tyler. Duncan smirked at him before they all threw their dodge balls. He managed to catch one but was forced to dodge the rest which he managed to do meaning only Harold, Bridgette and Tyler were left. Bryan quickly threw his ball hitting Tyler upside the head and caught the ball thrown by Bridgette so it was now just him and Harold. They both threw the ball at the same time but unfortunately Harold hit him before he hit Harold meaning the Bass won.

"Ah man I was so close too." Bryan moped sadly.

"Nice job loser!" Heather snapped at him "Because of you we lost!"

"Hey I hit him! It was only dumb luck that he managed to hit me first!" Bryan snapped back.

"It's okay Bryan!" Izzy said reassuringly "Izzy knows you tried your best and you played really good too!"

"Thanks Izzy!" Bryan replied as he glared at Heathers retreating back "She really needs to go. Noah should have a chance to redeem himself while she is going to cause major problems later on."

"Okay if you say so!" Izzy stated happily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Confession Cam)

Heather: (Is filing her nails and stops to examine them) Even though it was Bryan that lost the challenge for us, Noah was useless so he needs to go!

Gwen: I vote for Noah since he did nothing useful.

Leshawna: That scrawny white boy didn't even lift a finger!

Cody: Sports aren't my thing either but at least I tried to play!

Justin: (Smiles and holds up a picture of Noah.)

Trent: Noah you really haven't been much help on the island so I got to vote for you.

Izzy: That was a really mean thing for Heather to say! She didn't do much of anything but complain! And although Noah didn't help at all I agree with Bryan that he should be given a chance for redemption so I vote for Heather!

Lindsay: Heather says I should vote for Noba.

Beth: I agree with Heather Noah was useless!

Owen: That was awesome! But Noah didn't really do anything so he needs to go.

Bryan: I hope the others have enough sense to give Noah a chance to improve and to realize that Heather will cause everyone all sorts of grief down the road. I explained to Izzy how mean Heather had been to me even after I did my best during the challenge and she seemed to agree with my opinion.

Noah: Bryan came and gave me a long and well worded lecture about how I should have participated during the dodge ball game even if it wasn't my thing. I guess he's right and I should have been more helpful. As it is I agree with him on Heather so I vote for her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Campers, you've already placed your votes and made your decision. One of you will be going home. And you can't come back—ever." Chris reminded us. "When you hear me call out your name, come pick up a marshmallow. Owen."

Owen came up and got his marshmallow.

"Bryan." Chris announced as Bryan cheered and grabbed the marshmallow "Lindsay, Gwen, Justin, Cody, Beth, Trent!"

There was now only one marshmallow left and both Heather and Noah glared at it.

"The final marshmallow goes to-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

- Heather." Chris held for dramatic effect.

Noah's mouth just dropped.

He then said, "WHAT are you kidding me? All right, see if I care! Good luck because you just voted out the only one with any brains on this team! OW!"

Everyone threw their marshmallows at him except for Owen, who had already ate his, and Izzy and Bryan who only scowled.

"YOU NEED TO LEARN A LITTLE THING CALLED RESPECT HONEY!" Leshawna scolded.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." Noah spat back.

As the Boat of Losers moved away Bryan sulked on the beach.

"What's wrong with you?" Gwen asked "The person everyone wanted to leave left. Didn't you vote for Noah too?"

"No I voted for Heather! She's mean and manipulative plus my sixth sense keeps buzzing whenever I'm near her and my experience shows that when it does a person is going to be causing major problems!" Bryan snapped angrily.

"You need to calm down boy!" Leshawna told him "It's no use getting all upset."

"I guess your right Leshawna." Bryan sighed "But I still don't trust her."

"I don't think anyone does." Leshawna replied.

Bryan walked back to the campfire and kneeled down a foot and a half away from it. He crossed his legs and tried to focus himself. He liked to meditate and sort through his memories of the day. He vaguely heard someone approach him but didn't react to them until he finally managed to calm down. He opened his eyes to see the fire was starting to die down and looked around to see Izzy sitting next to him with her eyes closed and both feet behind her head.

"HEY IZZY!" He shouted.

Izzy screamed and fell down before sitting back up and laughing with him.

"That was great!" She commented happily "What are you doing? Gonna burn something?!"

"I was meditating so I could figure out how to get rid of El Bitcho!" Bryan replied excitedly.

"Huh? Who's that?" Izzy asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"Heather's manipulating poor Beth and Lindsay!" Bryan shouted waving his arms in the air "And Lindsay is dumb enough to think that Heather really is her friend!"

"Oh I know! Lets you and me try and get her voted off!" Izzy said happily.

"Okay deal!" He said.

They both spit in their hands and shook to seal the deal.

"Okay now that that's done… wanna go make out with Izzy?" She asked excitedly.

"Oh yeah Bryan would love too!" He said as he leapt to his feet.

He grabbed Izzy's hand and the two of them ran off into the woods. They quickly found a nice bush into which Izzy jumped while Bryan looked around before being pulled roughly into it with her. The bush starts shaking and the camera picks up wet noises as the two hyperactive teenagers make out in the bushes with each other. An hour later the two of them were laying on the dock of shame looking up at the stars pointing out constellations they had made up.

"And that ones Zippy the Hippo!" Izzy said pointing to a set of stars near the horizon "She was the fastest Hippo on earth!"

"Cool! You see that really bright one? Well if you look a little to the right of it you'll see Gordono the mighty warrior wielding his mighty Trout!" Bryan said happily.

"And under the moon is the two lovers!" Izzy said in a tone Bryan had never heard before.

"I don't see it…" He started to say before turning to see a seductive grin on Izzy's face "oohh now I see them."

They stood up again and dashed off into the woods together laughing loudly. When Cody awoke the next morning he got out of bed and stretched planning on waking Bryan up. He turned to look at the bunk above his and froze.

"Hey where's Bryan?" He wondered.

Trent woke up next and soon all the boys but Owen had awaken and were wondering where the missing camper was. They left the cabin to go look for him when Owen woke up and saw the empty bed.

"SWEET MARVELOUS MAY BRYAN'S BEEN ABDUCTED BY ALIENS!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

This of course caused Heather to scoff as she applied her make-up in the communal wash rooms. Gwen was also there applying make up with a few of the other girls when she noticed something.

"Hey where Izzy?" She asked.

"Who cares where crazy girl is so long as she isn't bugging me." Heather snapped.

"You mean you lost one of your teammates again!?" Courtney asked.

"Well… Izzy is usually up quite early but she is always there to greet us." Gwen explained

"But Bryan wakes up whenever he feels like it but is usually up by now."

Courtney nodded before finishing up. All but two campers were now at the Mess Ha;; and most of the campers were starting to get worried. Then they heard footsteps on the stairs and the door opened to reveal… a woozy Bryan. He wobbled into the lodge with a goofy smile on his face which was covered in kisses before stopping between the two tables just as Izzy walked in. She didn't looked as messed up as Bryan did only a wild smile and a twig in her hair.

"Bryan man what happened?" Geoff asked.

"I spent four hours in heaven!" He declared triumphantly "Izzy's a real good kisser."

Most of the campers looked astonished but then they calmed down and some of the guys moved to congratulate Bryan but he held up a finger.

"For now I must bid thee adieu." He said goofily "Bryan signing out!"

With that he fell flat on his face with a loud crash.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Those remaining:

Killer Bass: Duncan, Harold, Tyler, Courtney, DJ, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Bridgette, Brianna.

Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Trent, Bryan, Izzy, Owen, Heather, Leshawna, Beth, Lindsay, Cody, Justin.


	5. How Do You Like Me Now!

**How Do You Like Me Now?**

**I do not own the song or anything else mentioned in this fic except for Bryan.**

**Bryan was taking a nap on the roof of the Gopher cabin when he heard Lindsay start to complain loudly.**

"**OKAY! THIS IS SO WAY BEYOND BAD! I'M OUT OF FAKE TANNER ALREADY!" Lindsay complained loudly.**

"**Whoa, that's tragic Lindsay." Gwen replied sarcastically.**

"**Now I have to actually like sun tan…IN THE SUN! Do you realize how shriveled and wrinkly that can make your skin?" Lindsay complained.**

**Gwen licked her hand and patted her hair down. "Oh, you totally do!"**

"**All right campers enough beauty sleep! Time to show us what you're made of!" Chris yelled through the megaphone.**

"**I'm hungry now anyway." Bryan commented calmly as he jumped off the roof "Let's just get some food."**

**After eating Chris announced for them to meet him somewhere and they all got up to get to the amphitheatre before Chris got cranky.**

"**Are we going to see a musical? I love musicals! Especially the ones with singing and dancing!" Lindsay exclaimed.**

"**All Musicals have that Lindsay." Bryan told the oblivious girl.**

"**GWEN! Saved you a seat." Trent called out to her. "Thanks Trent." Gwen said.**

"**Welcome to our brand new deluxe state-of-the-art outdoor amphitheater!" Chris greeted us with his annoying pep. "Okay, this week's challenge is a summer camp favorite: a talent contest!"**

"**YES! AWESOME!" Owen shouted.**

"**COOL!" Bryan shouted happily.**

"**Each team has eight hours to pick their three most talented campers. These three will represent them in the show tonight! Sing, dance, juggle, anything goes!—as long as it's legal." Chris trained his eyes on Duncan, who snapped his fingers in a "damn it" way. **

"**You'll be judged by our resident talent scout, former DJ, BJ, AND rap legend…GRAAAAAAND MASTER CHEF, who will show his approval via the Chef-o-Meter! The team that loses will send one camper home TONIGHT! Good luck!"**

**Before they left though Bryan said one thing.**

"**Chef used to be a blowjob?"**

**Heather whistled to get everyone's attention.**

"**Okay! I'm the team captain, so here's how it's going to work." Heather started explaining.**

"**Wait. Who said you were team captain?" Gwen asked.**

"**Yeah who said?" Bryan agreed.**

"**Lindsay, Beth, and I took a vote, and I won." Heather replied.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Confession Cam)**

**Bryan: Heather you may think that having your two pawns vote for constitutes a win but there are Seven other people here not counting myself since I plan on trying to get voted leader this challenge.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Threatening them to vote for you isn't exactly democratic." Gwen shot back.**

"**Also that's just you three. It isn't a majority. All in favor of Heather being team captain raise your hand." Bryan shouted.**

**Only Lindsay, Beth and Heather raised their hands.**

"**Okay ignoring Heather since she can't vote for herself." Bryan said "Okay how about me?"**

**All the Gophers except for the three who voted for Heather raised their hands.**

"**Hey, snagged you an extra muffin." Trent whispered to Gwen.**

"**Okay then here's how it's gonna go! I'll pick two people to judge other than myself score auditions on a scale of one to five with five being the best and after we all audition we tally up the score and the three highest perform for Chef. If one of the judges is auditioning another will take their place." Bryan explained calmly "Now I'll pick Trent and Leshawna to judge with me since they're the most honest."**

**In the end Bryan sang a song, as did Trent, Owen burped the Alphabet, Izzy juggled burning torches, Gwen, Beth, Lindsay and Leshawna didn't audition, Justin did something odd with water, Heather did Ballet and Cody tried to play keyboard.**

"**Okay final tallies are in and those performing are… Me, Trent, and Izzy with Justin playing back up!" Bryan announced.**

**Heather looked angry but Bryan ignored her as he thought about what song he should sing. Three hours later and they were finishing their preparations for the contest… when Izzy caught her dress on fire and had to drop out of the contest.**

"**Okay Justin you're up first!" Bryan shouted.**

"**Welcome to the very first Camp Wawanakwa talent contest, where six campers will showcase their mad skills and desperately try not to humiliate themselves! First up for the Screaming Gophers is Justin!" Chris introduced.**

**Justin walked on stage and sat in a chair before pulling a rope dumping water all over him.**

"**Okay, I don't know what that was, but DAAAAAAAAAMMMMMNNNNN you've got some moves dude!" Chris came out and congratulated. "First up for the Killer Bass, make some noise for the big guy, DJ!"**

**DJ came out doing a ribbon dance, but he tripped on it and got tangled, but freed himself, and his talent ended there.**

"**Dainty and yet masculine. Let's see what Grand Master Chef thinks…! Not much. So, with two down and four acts to go, it's the Screaming Gophers screaming ahead. Next on deck: Trent. Take it away my bro!" Chris announced.**

"**This one goes out to someone very special here at camp." Trent introduced. "They say that we've only got summer. And I say that's really a bummer. We'll swim in the sun and have lots of fun, it'll just be the two of us. Nothing to do, just hang. So let me say only this: I'll stick around for just one kiss."**

"**Nice work! I'm liking your style dude! And so does Grand Master Chef!" Chris congratulated. "All right, quit hogging my light buddy." And Chris pushed Trent off the stage. "Three down and three to go and the Killer Bass are totally fucking up so far. Let's hear it for Bridgette!"**

**Bridgette came out on a handstand. She probably wasn't feeling too good, because she soon burped and then started puking all over the place. Bryan tried not to crack up laughing and luckily he succeeded. Bridgette slipped in her own vomit and landed in Tyler's arms, which enraged Lindsay enough to shout, "Hey, puke on your own boyfriend!"**

"**Puke on your own what, Lindsay?" Heather asked.**

"**I didn't say boyfriend!" Lindsay quickly covered up her mistake.**

"**Clean up on aisle three, four, five, and six! In the meantime, we'll take a short break to hose the joint down." Chris said nasally because he was covering his nose "Welcome back! Okay, so in a strange turn of events, Bridgette's chunk-blowing fest registered two thumbs up by Grand Master Chef! But it's not enough to pull ahead of the Screaming Gophers, who's in the lead with Trent's love song. And now up for the Gophers its Bryan!"**

**Bryan calmly walked up onto the stage and over to the microphone stand.**

_**(How do you like me now? By Toby Keith)**_

_I was always the crazy oneBroke into the stadiumAnd I wrote your number on the 50 yard lineYou were always the perfect oneAnd the valedictorian soUnder your number I wrote "call for a good time"I only wanted to catch your attentionBut you overlooked me somehowBesides you had too many boyfriends to mentionAnd I played my guitar too do you like me now?How do you like me now,Now that I'm on my way?Do you still think I'm crazy Standing here today?I couldn't make you love meBut I always dreamed about living in your radio How do you like me now?When I took off to Tennessee I heard that you made fun of meNever imagined I'd make it this farThen you married into money girlAin't it a cruel and funny world?He took your dreams and he tore them never comes home And you're always aloneAnd your kids hear you cry down the hallAlarm clock starts ringingWho could that be singingIts me baby, with your wake up call!How do you like me now?How do you like me now,Now that I'm on my way?Do you still think I'm crazy Standing here today?I couldn't make you love meBut I always dreamed about living in your radio How do you like me now?_

_How do you like me now,Now that I'm on my way?Do you still think I'm crazy Standing here today?I couldn't make you love meBut I always dreamed about living in your radio How do you like me now?Tell me baby..._

With a bow to the cheering audience Bryan left the stage with a high score. Unfortunately it wasn't high enough as Harold rapped his way to victory for the Killer Bass.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Confession Cam)

Bryan: Wow Harold is really good at that! (looks around for a bit in confusion) I forget… why did I come in here?

Heather: (Obviously furious) How dare that Psycho take away what I rightfully deserve! I'm voting for Bryan and I know that Lindsay and Beth will vote for him to.

Lindsay: Hayweather said I should vote for Ren… but who's Ren?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Campfire Ceremony everyone but Bryan and Justin were left without marshmallows. Bryan didn't seem all that worried about it though and even seemed to be half asleep.

"There is one marshmallow left. And it goes to.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bryan." Chris announced.

Bryan happily caught the marshmallow and shoved it into his mouth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Those remaining:

Killer Bass: Duncan, Harold, Tyler, Courtney, DJ, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Bridgette, Brianna.

Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Trent, Bryan, Izzy, Owen, Heather, Leshawna, Beth, Lindsay, Cody.

Voted off: Ezekiel, Noah, Eva, Justin.


	6. I Mauled a Bear

I Mauled A Bear.

I only own Bryan.

Bryan was already in the lodge when the Gophers went to breakfast; apparently he had decided that Chef needed an extra hand in the kitchen and being the loyal soldier he volunteered for dish duty. Bryan was already eating burnt eggs when Izzy slid next to him and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Hi Bryan!" Izzy said happily.

"Hey Izzy!" Bryan said calmly.

"Campers meet at the fire pit in twenty minutes for today's challenge!" Chris said over the P.A.

Twenty minutes later and they had all congregated at the fire pit.

"Campers, today's challenge will test your outdoor survival skills. I'm not going to lie to you; some of you may not come back alive." A few people gasped at this, while Bryan shouted out in glee. "Just joking. All you have to do is spend one night in the woods. Everything you need is at your team's campsite in the forest. You just have to find it."

Chris threw two maps, one to Heather and one to Duncan.

"Oh, and watch out for bears! We lost a couple of interns in pre-production. First team back for breakfast wins INVINCIBILITY!" Chris blew an air horn. "Well, off you go!"

"Did he say there were BEARS up in here?" Leshawna asked.

"I had a little encounter with a bear once! Let's just say his head looks REAL nice up on my mantle." Owen added.

"Oh, this one time I saw a bear eating our garbage. He had old spaghetti noodles hanging from his big, huge teeth and it looked like blood and guts!" Izzy explained. Lindsay groaned at this. "It was so gross! And we thought he was eating the neighbor's cat Zippa but it turned out he was just lost for a week. Uh…you didn't eat spaghetti did you?"

Lindsay shook her head. "Good, LET'S GO!"

"I got to get something from the cabin first!" Bryan shouted before running back as fast as he could.

When he returned he was carrying the long thin object that was wrapped tightly in white cloth that he had brought with him to the island.

"What is that?!" Heather asked angrily "Because of you the other team has a head start!"

"This is for me to know and for you to fear!!" Bryan declared as he snatched the map from Heather and ran off into the woods with Heather chasing after him.

It took the other Gophers ten minutes to find them and when they did they started to laugh. Bryan had hog tied and gagged Heather using the white cloth that had been covering what was now revealed to be a bamboo umbrella case. Heather looked furious and probably wasn't saying anything nice under the gag in her mouth.

"So you brought an umbrella?" Cody asked making no effort to untie Heather.

"Maybe." Bryan said mysteriously.

He then proceeded to pick up the still bound and gagged Heather before following the map to their campsite. When they arrived Owen looked around before pointing out the obvious.

"Uh…there's no food here." Owen remarked.

"This IS a survival task. Look at the instructions." Trent answered.

"I wonder if there's any bears around today. Wouldn't it be funny if we made some bear sounds and then they came?" Owen mused aloud.

"That would be so funny!" Izzy agreed.

"Yeah!" Bryan shouted his agreement.

By this point Beth and Lindsay had untied Heather who was reading the instructions but still fuming.

"Will you please shut up?! I'm trying to read here." Heather asked rudely. "It says we're supposed to find our own food. Ugh, I still don't see it."

"Stupid spoiled rich girl." Bryan muttered under his breath.

"I think they mean in the woods." Trent explained.

"I'll go! I'm good at finding food!" Owen volunteered before dashing into the woods.

"Okay then everyone else should get firewood." Bryan announced.

Everyone except for him and Heather scattered off into the woods.

"Well at least this'll be a good week to start my diet." Heather said.

"Why would you need to diet?" Bryan asked "You look like a stick already."

Everyone but Owen returned five minutes later with armfuls of wood.

"We got wood!" Cody announced.

Bryan immediately grabbed the wood and arranged it into a tepee before banging some flint he had brought together to light the wood and within twelve minutes there was a roaring fire to which everyone cheered. An hour later and Owen still hadn't returned.

"Ugh, I'm so hungry." Heather groaned.

"Uhergh… I think my stomach ate my stomach." Izzy complained.

"A Soldier must be able to go for days without food in any environment." Bryan said as he marched around their camp.

Suddenly a guy in a pizza uniform showed up.

"Yo! Who ordered the pepperoni, extra cheese?" The pizza guy asked.

The camper's mouths all fell open and they glared at the camera crew who accepted the pizza. Then they heard rustling in the bushes and saw Bryan holding his umbrella case oddly. It looked like he was about to pop the top and take it out. But then Owen came out holding up a bunch of fresh fish.

"I AM MAN! I BRING FISH" He yelled.

"Are you shitting me?!" Heather asked.

"Ah man, you're awesome!" Trent complimented.

"Oh I love fish! I love fish!" Izzy exclaimed.

She grabbed one of the fish and took a bite.

"I-I guess we should cook it first huh?" Izzy asked.

"Naw I'll make you some Sushi." Bryan said as he pulled out his pocket knife and took the fish she had.

While Owen proceeded to scale and prepare the rest of the fish Bryan started to fillet his and after three minutes he had a few pieces of sushi for Izzy.

"How do YOU know how to fish?" Heather asked Owen as he cooked the fish.

"My grandpa taught me! I caught a shark once; it bit me in the butt. Check it out!" Owen said as he pulled his pants down.

Everyone screamed, Heather kicked him, and Bryan laughed.

"We don't need to see that!" Heather yelled.

"Oh that's nothing! Look at these!" Bryan exclaimed before he took his shirt off.

He wasn't a body builder but he was well muscled. However the myriad of bite marks, burns and scars on his body stood out starkly against his skin. He pointed to a set of thin marks on his arm.

"This was from a python!" He pointed to a set of marks across his stomach "This was from a shark I saved a kid from!"

Thirty minutes later and the fish was done and everyone was happily full… well Heather was still angry.

"So you and your grandpa actually fought a bear?" Trent asked Owen.

"Hell yeah! It was the scariest day of my entire life! We were out in the woods when we came upon the great beast. I tell ya, he was ten feet high if he was a foot! And then he roared his terrible roar! We grabbed our shotgun. We knew it was either him or us. Nothing personal, just the law of the wild. And then… BANG! One shot to fell the great beast. We took his blood and marked ourselves to honor him. It was a good death." Owen said dramatically.

"Yeah right! There's no way you took down a 10 foot bear." Heather remarked "Hey, has anyone seen crazy girl?"

"I think she had to pee." Lindsay remarked.

"But that was an hour ago!" Trent replied panicked "Izzy! IZZY!"

"IZZY THE GOPHER WHERE ARE YOU?!" Owen and Bryan both shouted.

There was a rustle in the bushes, and Owen walked towards them.

"Good! I thought we lost you there for a minute man- GREAT PYRAMID OF GIZA!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! WE'RE GOING TO BE EATEN ALIVE BY A BEAR! OH THE HORROR! SOMEBODY HELP US! I WANT MY MOMMY!" Owen freaked.

A large brown bear proceeded to waddle out of the bushes causing everyone to scream. Heather accidentally tripped Owen in her attempt to flee from the roaring and rearing bear.

"THE TREES! CLIMB INTO THE TREES!" Owen screamed.

Everyone then proceeded to scramble up the tall tree twenty feet from the bear… except for Bryan. After he reached the trunk and the last person was up it he turned to face the bear before popping the lid off the umbrella case and pulled out… something that wasn't an umbrella. It was long and black with a half foot piece wrapped in cloth on one end. He then pulled at one end and they saw metal.

"BONZAI!" He screamed before running at the bear with the blade trailing below and behind him.

Then the bear screamed and ripped its head off revealing Izzy.

"Wait it's me!" Izzy screamed as she waved her arms back and forth in front of her.

Bryan slid to a slower speed, dropped what they could now tell was a sword, and leapt at the red haired girl.

"IZZY!" Bryan screamed as he glomped her.

Izzy and Bryan fell to the ground laughing before Bryan kissed Izzy on the cheek. The bushes shook again and the other campers in the tree screamed as two real bears came out this time. Bryan grabbed his sword and held it above his head.

"BONZAI!" He screamed again before once again charging at the bears.

One of them immediately turned tail and ran but the other one charged at him. Bryan leapt at the bear and tackled it rolling them both into the bushes. There was a huge commotion in the bushes, they could hear Bryan yelling and the bear roaring and growling. This continued for about five minutes before…

"YEOW! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT YOGI!" Bryan shouted in rage.

There was a yowl and the bear charged out of the bush running as fast as it could go. The campers noticed it had a few shallow cuts on it and was missing patches of fur as well as favoring its left hind leg. Then Bryan ran out of the bush yelling and waving his sword in the air. His hoodie's hood was ripped off and one of his sleeves was missing as well as several holes in his pants. His face was dusty, scuffed and he had a gash on his left leg and another on his right arm but otherwise he was fine.

"YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!" He shouted angrily.

Everyone climbed out of the tree and walked cautiously over to the panting Bryan who turned to watch them.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Yeah that was awesome!" Owen said.

"Will the bear be alright?" Beth asked.

Bryan nodded before picking up his sword sheathe, wiping the blade off on his shirt and sheathed it. He then turned to try and find the case he brought the sword in and Lindsay screamed which was quickly echoed by Owen.

"What?" Bryan asked.

"Your backs all slashed up!" Gwen shouted in amazement "Didn't you notice?!"

"Yeah but I figured it would be fine." Bryan commented.

The next morning and Bryan limped out of the forest aided by Trent and Gwen to find the Killer Bass already there… except for Katie and Sadie who came out a few minutes later which meant that the Gophers won.

"What happened to you out there soldier!" Chef asked gruffly.

"I mauled a bear." Bryan replied nonchalantly.


	7. Fear Itself

Fear Itself

Only own Bryan.

After the previous campfire in which Katie was voted off from the Bass both teams gathered around the fire. Bryan spent the time getting to know the people on the other team. He easily made friends with DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, and Duncan. He managed to discuss some politics with Courtney. Then the whole group conversation turned to fear.

He soon learned that Brianna was afraid of Clowns, Owen and Izzy were afraid of flying, Bridgette was afraid of being alone in the woods, Heather was afraid of Sumo Wrestlers, DJ was scared of snakes, Lindsay and Sadie were afraid of bad haircuts, Cody was afraid of having to defuse a bomb under pressure, Leshawna hated Spiders, Harold was afraid of Ninja, Geoff was scared of Hail, Trent was afraid of Mimes, Gwen was afraid of being buried alive, Beth was scared of being covered in bugs, and Tyler was afraid of chickens for some reason… but all this paled in comparison to Duncan's fear… Celine Dion music store standee. By this point only Courtney and Bryan hadn't told them what they feared.

"Hey Bryan what about you? What are you scared of?" Gwen asked.

Bryan thought about it for a little bit and something was noticed by Gwen, Courtney, Heather and Bridgette. They noticed his breathing became shallow and his eyes glazed over slightly as well as he seemed to stiffen.

"Death." He said. "I'm afraid of my own death. This however is on par with another fear I have."

"What could scare you more than your own death?" Heather asked snidely.

"That my friends will die." Bryan said before standing up and walking off.

The next morning Bryan had awaken at four in the morning and climbed onto the roof. He was not feeling very centered and needed to meditate to calm himself down. He crossed his legs and zoned out. Four hours later and the other campers were at breakfast when a calm and blank faced Bryan walked in, grabbed a tray, saluted Chef when he got his food and sat down. He began to calmly eat it as his team looked at him oddly.

"Hey Bryan what's wrong with you?" Cody asked.

"I'm calm." He said calmly "I feel like enjoying being quiet right now."

Unfortunately that's when Chris came in and started shouting.

"CAMPERS! YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE IS A LITTLE GAME I LIKE TO CALL PHOBIA FACTOR! PREPARE TO FACE…YOUR WORST FEARS!" He shouted.

"Worse than this?" Leshawna held up a lint roller with a bunch of hair on it.

"WE'RE in trouble." Gwen remarked.

"Now, for our first victims: Heather! Meet us all in the theater!" Chris called out. Heather was sipping some tea from her mug. "It's…SUMO TIME!!!" Heather spit out her tea in a long stream, all of it ending up on Trent. Beth and Lindsay gasped at this.

"Gwen, you, me, the beach…a few tons of sand." Gwen's face went from normal to gasping in shock. Heather was completely paralyzed in shock.

"Wait, how did THEY know those were your worst fears?" Lindsay asked.

Gwen slammed her head onto the table. "Ugh! Because we told them!" Gwen proceeded to slam her head onto the table, Trent consoling her. "At the campfire last night."

Lindsay stood up. "Wait, they were LISTENING to us?"

"It's a reality show Einstein. They're ALWAYS listening to us." Gwen responded.

"That's like…eavesdropping!" Lindsay gasped.

"Chef Hatchet!" Chris called out, clearly smug and content with the drama, "Didn't you have a special order for Tyler here today?" Chef nodded his head, grinning wickedly.

Chef brought out of the deep fryer a fried whole chicken, head, legs, and all in front of Tyler's face. Tyler picked it up and looked at it as though it was poison, and he bit off the head. There was nothing in there, but a few seconds later, a live chicken's head popped out of there. Tyler screamed.

"I'm scared of what Chris might do to make me face my pho… bi… a." Bryan said before feinting.

"What happened to him?" Gwen asked as she checked him.

"Oh in order to give him his phobia we needed to put him in a fancy hologram chamber so Chef laced his food with a sedative." Chris said with a grin.

"I'm sorry soldier boy but orders are orders." Chef said as he carried Bryan out of the room.

Chris then left the lodge.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan awoke in the center of camp laying facedown in mud as it rained. He got to his knees and saw his sword next to him and picked it up. He then heard a blood curdling scream come from within the lodge. He quickly ran to the lodged and kicked down the door… and saw something that curdled his blood. Lying strapped to the both tables were Gwen and Bridgette. Gwen had been cut in half with her intestines spilling out while Bridgette had been dismembered. He screamed in both fear and rage before turning and running out of the lodge. He saw a large shape holding up what looked like Izzy and dashed at it as fast as he could with his sword above his head yelling madly. The figure stabbed Izzy in the stomach before slowly turning just in time to be decapitated by Bryan's sword.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan woke up again this time surrounded by the wide eyed Chef and Chris.

"Whoa Bryan dude! That was intense!" Chris said.

"Good job soldier boy!" Chef said as he took off a ring that they had on Bryans head.

"What happened?" Bryan asked.

"We sent your head into a virtual world to test your fear which you aced! The first one so far! That's a point for the Gophers!" Chris said happily.

Bryan realized he was in the communal washrooms and stood up shoved past Chef and dashed outside in search of his friends.

"You know I think we overdid it this once." Chris remarked to Chef.

Bryan ran along the beach when he saw Trent run past him being chased by a mime. He also saw a walkie-talkie lying on the ground.

"Trent!?" Shouted a panicking Gwen "Are you there?!"

Bryan grabbed the walkie-talkie.

"Gwen where are you?" Bryan asked.

"Bryan! Where's Trent?" Gwen asked.

"Running from a Mime." Bryan replied "Where are you?"

"I'm under you I think." Gwen said "Trent said my time was almost up! Could you dig me out of here?"

Bryan looked at the small headstone he assumed that Chris had put up as a joke that had a timer with a minute still on it.

"You still have a minute left Gwen." Bryan said over the radio.

"Okay." Gwen said nervously.

"Come one Gwen! Just take deep breaths and imagine you're in space and there's lots of room!" Bryan said calmly.

"Okay I'll try." Gwen said as she started to take several shuddering breaths.

A minute later and Gwen saw a beam of light followed quickly by Bryan who seemed to be digging with his bare hands and he soon had the door uncovered and she sat up.

"Bryan!" She said in near terror as she hugged him tightly "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Well we need to go and check on the others." Bryan said after being released.

"I'm going to kill Trent for leaving me!" Gwen growled.

"It's not his fault. A mime snuck up on him and scared him to death." He took off running.

"Fine but I'm still mad at him." Gwen said as she crossed her arms "So what about you? Did you face your fear?"

"Yeah. They put me in a VR helmet thing that connected to my head to make everything seem real… I don't want to get to deep into it but when I got out Chris and Chef were a little scared of me." Bryan pointed out.

"Wow… that's impressive." Gwen said.

"All right campers! Watch DJ at the amphitheater!" Chris announced over the intercom.

Together the two of them walked back to camp in silence though only because Gwen didn't feel like talking at the moment. They reached camp where DJ was, completely petrified by the smallest snake in the world!

"Hey, you can do this buddy!" Duncan clapped and called out to him in a jeering manner.

"AAAHHH! IT BLINKED!" DJ screamed like a girl.

"It means she likes you." Sadie tried to calm DJ.

"It's the smallest snake EVER DJ! Come on!" Courtney encouraged him.

"Yeah, but it's slimy and scaly and SLITHERY!"

"We need this point DJ! Don't fuck it up!" Courtney stood up. Everyone else shook their heads. "WHAT?! WE'RE HEADING BACK TO LOSERVILLE PEOPLE!"

DJ took a deep breath and exhaled. He held his finger out to the snake, which slithered onto it. DJ smiled, and everyone cheered for him as DJ won the first point for the Killer Bass. Courtney was entirely proud of herself. Bryan was focused on trying to locate Izzy but was so focused on it that he didn't notice the odd wigs on Katie and Lindsay's head or that Cody was missing. He soon started to get worried about her and got up. He wandered around for a few minutes before he found Chris messing with a remote control. He then saw a tiny cloud following Geoff raining hail down on him.

"That's cool Chris." Bryan said.

"Yeah isn't it?" Chris agreed.

Bryan watched Geoff run by again and chuckled before an evil thought popped into his mind.

"Hey Chris, can you make that go lower?" Bryan asked.

"You are one sick dude! But yeah." And he lowered the cloud so it was covering Geoff's face.

"Look that cloud is following him! Aw, it's like his own baby cloud! I want one too! Here cloudy cloud!" Lindsay cooed when she saw Geoff.

Just then there was an explosion near the woods.

"What was that?" Trent asked.

"If I had to guess, I'd say Cody just blew himself up." Chris replied.

"WHAT!" Bryan shouted angrily before grabbing Chris by the collar and shaking him.

"DUDE CUT IT OUT ITS JUST A TRASH BOMB HE ISN'T HURT!" Chris shouted in panic.

Bryan stopped shaking Chris and took a calming breath before leaving for the corral where all of the campers were. Bryan saw Izzy and immediately tackled her to the ground in a huge bear hug.

"IZZY'S OKAY! THE CRAZY MAN DIDN"T GUT HER!" Bryan shouted hysterically.

Every one of them stared at him like he had lost his mind. He looked around for a few seconds before standing up.

"Um… Chris put me in a VR world that creates a scenario for me to enact while I was unconscious and I found Gwen and Bridgette strapped to the tables in the lodge… gruesomely killed. I'm not going into details. Then I go outside and see a guy bigger than Chef holding a beat up Izzy by the throat and charged him… but he… gut her before getting decapitated by me." Bryan explained sadly.

At once nearly every camper turned and glared angrily at Chris. Then it was Tyler's turn to face his fear of chickens.

"All right gang, we're in the ninth inning. Tyler, for your challenge, you need to get into this pen for three minutes with these chickens." Chris instructed.

"YOU CAN DO IT TYLER!" Bridgette encouraged him.

"Yeah, unless of course you're chicken!" Duncan mocked. Tyler was in the corral, but he was curled up in the fetal position, scared out of his wits.

"I don't think we're getting anywhere with this one." Chris remarked.

"Tyler, this is the last challenge! Quit being such a girl! You have to do this, or we're going to lose." Courtney told him.

"Actually, if you do the math, there's no way you can possibly win. The score's 8-3." Cody held up a calculator that said 8/3.

"Not necessarily. We've got one more challenge set up!" Chris replied.

"Who? It can't be me. But I didn't…" Courtney didn't realize.

"You didn't have to. We're ALWAYS watching you and your reactions!" Chris completed her sentence.

"I KNEW IT! DIDN'T I TELL YOU GUYS THEY WERE EAVESDROPPING?!" Lindsay dumbly remarked.

"Oh, who cares? It's not going to make a difference." Courtney walked up to Lindsay.

"Let's make this interesting then." Chris walked up to Courtney. "I'll give you triple points if you can complete it."

Tyler's challenge ended and they all walked to a tall diving board and a tub filled with green jelly, which Chef was stirring. Courtney's mouth was dropped in shock, and her eyes were wide with shock too.

"Pfft, you're afraid of jelly?" Duncan asked.

"SHUT UP! ONLY THE GREEN KIND! IT'S LIKE SUGARY, JIGGLY SNOT!" Courtney whined.

"You can face your fear and dive straight into this pool of jelly OR let your team lose yet another challenge!" Chris presented the choices.

Courtney sighed and started climbing up the ladder to the board, all the while saying how insane it was.

"Oh, that is just cruel! It's probably warm by now! Warm, green, jelly, snotty, bouncy…ughhhh!" Gwen said.

During all this time Bryan was completely focused on one thing… kissing Izzy. They had started making out almost immediately after he had finished telling them what Chris had done to him and didn't even notice when Chris announced the winners. That's when the other campers noticed them making out though.

"WOOOOOOOO!!!! You go dude!" Geoff shouted.

"NICE ONE BRO!" Duncan shouted.

"ALRIGHT MAN!" Cody cheered.

"Nice one dude." Chris said as they walked back to camp.


	8. Boney Island

Giant Beavers

I only own Bryan.

The next Challenge day found the campers in the lodge watching Izzy and Bryan make out. Finally someone snapped.

"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT?" Courtney shouted.

"Oh you're just jealous!" Bryan said after surfacing for air "Why don't you make out with Duncan? I'm sure he'd like it."

Duncan smirked before turning to Courtney.

"Yeah Princess let's make out." He said as he wiggled his unibrow.

"Eww NO!" Courtney shouted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Confession Cam)

Bryan: I don't understand why Courtney can't calm down. She should be trying to enjoy herself instead of stressing out over everything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"CAMPERS REPORT TO THE LAKE FOR YOUR CHALLENGE!" Chris shouted over the intercom.

"Bass, Gophers! Today's challenge is a true summer camp experience: a canoe trip! You'll be paddling your canoes across the lake to BONEY ISLAND!" Chris said in a ghastly voice. "When you get there, you must portage your canoes to the other side of the island, which is about a two hour hike through treacherous, dense jungle."

"We've gotta por-what?" Geoff asked.

"Portage. Dude, walk with your canoe." Chris explained. Geoff understood. "When you arrive at the other end of the island, you'll build a rescue fire that will be judged by me. The first team to paddle home and return their canoes to the beach is the winner of invincibility. MOVE CAMPERS, MOVE!" They all started to run to the canoes when Chris shouted. "Oh wait! One more thing I should mention: legend has it if you take anything off the island, you'll be cursed forever!"

"YEAH! A CURSED ISLAND! WHOO!" Owen yelled.

"Dude, THAT'S NOT A GOOD THING!" Bryan yelled.

"Now, get your canoes and let's have some fun!" Chris yelled.

As Bryan dashed back to his cabin for his sword Beth dashed over to Chris with some toilet paper stuck to her shoe

"What'd I miss?" She asked.

"Canoes." Chris lied.

Bryan saw Izzy waving at him from her canoe and ran over to partner up with her.

"Hey Bryan isn't this gonna be fun!" She said excitedly "You know I'm one-sixteenth Cherokee and I'm totally in touch with it. Yeah the tribes probably going to come and claim me any day now!"

"That would suck… wouldn't that mean we wouldn't be able to see each other any more?" Bryan asked.

"Oh… yeah… I forgot about that." Izzy said as she scratched her head.

They paddled to Boney Island but Izzy continued talking about how she was in touch with her Cherokee side.

"And then these Bushmen taught us how to properly catch AND cook crocodile as well as koala!"

"Uh, isn't killing a koala bear illegal?" Bryan asked.

"Oh, I don't know, probably, yeah. Probably it's illegal." Izzy kept laughing.

Suddenly it started getting foggy. Bryan's grip tightened on the sword he had over his shoulder as his skin crawled and he involuntarily shivered. Then looming out of the fog was a mountain shaped like a skull.

"Isla Des Muerte." Bryan whispered.

"Say what?" Izzy asked.

"Spanish. I believe it means 'The Dead Island'." Bryan said quietly.

"That's so cool!" Izzy exclaimed.

Our canoes hit land and we took in the scenery, only to be interrupted by Izzy.

"Okay, did you see that skull?" Izzy asked the others as they jumped out of their boats.

"How cool is that? It's like this place is haunted or something!"

"Okay Queen Izzy, hop on and I'll carry you and the canoe through the island!" Bryan said happily.

Izzy jumped back into the canoe which Bryan heaved up over his head.

"BONZAI!!" He screamed before running off into the jungle with Izzy cheering in excitement.

The others followed a few minutes later… till they heard two loud screams.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Confession Cam)

Bryan: I've been asked why I keep screaming Bonzai when I charge off or start a fun challenge… well I spent about four years on Okinawa an island belonging to Japan and I learned a lot there. I started studying the samurai and their code of honor… which I pretty rigidly keep to. Also in a game about WW2 I kept hearing the Japanese enemies screaming it when they charged into battle and thought it sounded cool.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Monster beavers!" They heard Izzy scream followed by Bryan's battle cry.

Izzy then came charging past them going the other way… without Bryan and followed by at least three huge, furry beavers.

"MONSTER BEAVERS! AAAAHHHH!!!!" Cody screamed.

As the rest of them ran off after Izzy while Bryan still was missing. Back with Bryan he was running from the majority of the Wooly Beavers. After a few minutes of cutting his way through the dense jungle brush at top speed the Beavers gave up and stopped chasing him. Then he realized he needed to find his team or things would be bad. Back with his team however.

"Hey, they're leaving!" Trent pointed out as the Beavers stopped chasing

"Did anyone pack a change of underwear?" Owen asked. Everyone started laughing. "No, seriously."

Then he farted, awakening a bunch of giant goose-like birds that then proceeded to chase after them.

"Someone do something!" Gwen yelled.

"Oh wait, look!" Cody pulled something out of his pants.

"Where did that come from?" Gwen asked.

"I was going to make us a romantic picnic."

"WITH BREAD FROM YOUR PANTS?!" Gwen yelled.

"Just throw it already!" Trent told him. Cody shrugged and threw the bread to the birds, which ate it. The Bass gained the lead though.

"Come on, the race isn't over yet! We still have to burn stuff!" Izzy told us, and we kept running.

"I can see the other team." Trent remarked.

"They're taking the path on the right!" Gwen observed.

"Then let's go left." Trent responded.

As they went down the path Izzy started worrying about Bryan… but she didn't show it.

"Come on, the race isn't over yet! We still have to burn stuff!" She told them.

Bryan was moving in the original direction the teams had been heading in and just hoped he was going the right way. After twenty minutes he heard a loud explosion to his right and dashed towards it. He leapt out of the jungle to find his team standing next to a huge bonfire.

"We have our fire building winner! Point for the Gophers!" Chris yelled "And it looks like Bryan fought off the Wooly Beavers!"

His team turned and Izzy tackled him squealing happily.

"Did you see what my fire starter did?" Izzy asked loudly.

"Yeah that's what led me here… What happened to their paddles?" Bryan asked pointing to the Killer Bass.

"Brianna threw them in their fire." Gwen said smirking.

Heather approached Izzy then and had a curious expression on her face.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Heather asked Izzy.

"Oh, you know, I spent summer training with the Reserves. Yeah, I got into some trouble there and blew up the kitchen by accident, which is why the RCMP is like, still all over my ass! I am so totally AWOL!"

"I guess that's kind of cool." Bryan said.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WITHOUT PADDLES?!" Bridgette yelled.

Izzy started to say something as they rowed away but Bryan stopped her by covering her mouth with his hand.

"Don't help them." Bryan grumbled in her ear.

"Okay!" Izzy said happily.

It took a few minutes for them to reach the camp again but they arrived quite ahead of the Bass.

"With the Bass nowhere in sight the winners are the Screaming Gophers!" Chris announced.

Everyone cheered and started to dissipate but Bryan didn't.

"Aren't you guys going to come help me get them?" Bryan asked the others as the walked away.

"No. Why should we?" Heather asked "They're the enemy."

"No they're not. They're just the other team. They're only the enemy during challenges but afterwards they aren't." Bryan stated "So are you coming or am I gonna have to save them myself?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Confession Cam)

Bryan: (Glares at the screen with his arms crossed) I hate Heather. She's so mean spirited and has really bad karma. If she thinks acting like this will help her win then she must have forgotten that the winner is chosen by the losers vote and if everyone hates her then she isn't getting any votes… at least I think that's how it works.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heather huffed, crossed her arms and kept on walking but the others all came back to help them… after getting extra paddles from the boathouse. They all paddled out towards Bony Island. They could almost see it when they found the Bass trying to paddle with their hands.

"Hey do you guys need a hand?" Bryan called tossing them the paddles.

"Why did you turn around? You just gave us a chance to win the challenge." Courtney asked.

"Actually we already won. Bryan just wanted to come and help you get back." Gwen said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Those remaining:

Killer Bass: Duncan, Harold, Courtney, DJ, Sadie, Geoff, Bridgette.

Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Trent, Bryan, Izzy, Owen, Heather, Leshawna, Beth, Lindsay, Cody.

Voted off: Ezekiel, Noah, Eva, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Brianna.


	9. Wild Boy

Wild Boy

I no own TDI only Bryan.

Just so you know, yes, Brianna was voted out last chapter.

Bryan was sleeping happily when all of a sudden there was a loud whirring sound followed by Chris's voice shouting through a megaphone.

"I hope you're ready for the most challenging challenge yet! Breakfast in three minutes at the campfire pit!" He shouted.

Bryan got up and quickly dashed over to the fire pit. When everyone had arrived Chris started.

"Are you ready for today's EXTREME MAX IMPACT CHALLENGE?!" He asked.

"We are ready!" Owen and Bryan responded.

"INCOMING!" Chris shouted before throwing a can of some kind.

It almost hit Gwen in the face but Trent caught it before it did. Bryan noticed that it was a can of beans which Chris then started to toss out to everyone.

"This is breakfast." Chris said.

"No Breakfast is Crepes, Croissants, even Chef's yucky burnt eggs." Heather complained.

"Only for stuck up bitches who suck. For me almost anything is good for breakfast. But I love cold Pizza for breakfast!" Bryan said angrily.

Heather looked shocked at what Bryan had called her but the rest of the Gophers (minus ignorant Owen) smiled.

"Beans beans, they're good for your heart the more you eat the more you…" Owen started to sing only to be cut off by Heather throwing her beans off his head.

"Today's challenge is about survival." Chris explained "We're going hunting."

He then pulled a green paintball gun out from behind his back.

"Now that's more like it." Duncan remarked.

"Isn't that a paintball gun?" Harold asked Chris.

"Why yes Harold" Chris said before pointing it at him "it is."

Chris then shot the red haired nerd knocking him to the ground and then smiling. Bridgette walked up behind Chris then to ask him something.

"So we won't be killing anything?" She asked.

"Negatory." Chris answered "This will be the first ever Paintball Deer Hunt. I'll announce the teams once we get into the woods. So… finish Breaky."

That's when Owen belched loudly.

"Got anymore?" He asked.

After being led to the woods Chris began to make the teams.

"And now for the team breakdowns." Chris said "The Bass hunters are Harold, Geoff and Bridgette locked and loaded with Bass Blue paint."

After the three named were given green paintball guns he named the Gopher hunters.

"And using orange paint are the Gopher hunters. Leshawna, Beth, Owen, Lindsay." Chris said.

"Wahoo! This is awesome man!" Owen shouted happily.

"You also get these stylish glasses and awesome camo hats." Chris said showing off the orange glasses "The rest of you, are now dear."

"SWEET! Hey Chris can I be like a crazy prehistoric deer like those awesome beaver?" Bryan asked.

"Me too! Me too!" Izzy asked raising her hand and jumping up and down.

"Whatever floats your boat dude. Just remember you get disqualified if you take off the antlers, nose or tail." Chris said as he kept smiling.

With that everyone wandered off into the woods… except for Bryan. He closed his eyes and focused. A second later and he opened his eyes. He roared loudly and charged into the forest on all fours. The hunters watched fearfully as he crashed through the bushes roaring. Ten minutes later the hunters entered the woods fearfully.

DJ hopped out of a bush like a real dear next to a stream and started to graze on the grass when the bushes shook. DJ looked up cautiously and froze wondering if it was a hunter or another dear. Then… Bryan leapt out of the bush roaring and charged at him. DJ started to bound off on all fours like a dear as Bryan kept close behind him. This continued for three minutes before Bryan gave up and loped off into the underbrush again. He wandered slowly through the bushes keeping quiet and looked for something to catch when he saw Geoff, Harold and Bridgette. He immediately crawled up a tree and waited in the canopy as they crossed under him. When they did he leapt out of the bushes roaring and landed between the three, panicking them and making them run off in different directions. Bryan howled before running off in a new direction. He soon saw Heather arguing with Beth and growled before leaping out of the bushes and charging at the mean girl. Once he was close enough he roared… making Heather scream and run off with Bryan hot on her tail.

"What are you doing you freak!" Heather screamed.

Bryan just roared and kept chasing her. He noticed that she seemed to be covered in orange paint but he didn't really care at the moment as he neared the tiring girl. With a primal roar he leapt at her tackling her to the ground then…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at camp Chef was getting ready for a swim when all of a sudden.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"**

"What was that?" He asked himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Heather and Bryan, Heather was on the ground screaming as Bryan gnawed on her leg.

"LET GO OF ME YOU FREAK!" Heather said as she swatted at him.

After putting up with this for a minute Bryan let go… and bit down on her hand causing her to scream again. Then Chris came over the intercom.

"ATTENTION ALL HUMAN WILDLIFE AND HUNTERS! PLEASE REPORT BACK TO CAMP! IT'S TIME TO SHOW YOUR HIDES AND TALLY UP THE SCORES!" The loudspeaker clicked, meaning that the message was over.

Heather smacked him causing him to let go allowing her to run off screaming again followed quickly by Bryan.

At the medical tent Chris was berating the campers.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, stealing from Chef. Eating chips in the woods. Biting people. Do you know what I see here?" Chris asked. "I see a VERY undisciplined group. I see a disgraceful mess. I see a massive waste of paint product! And…I have to say…THAT WAS AWESOME!!! When you guys opened fire on your own team, wicked TV guys! And I won't even tell you what Bryan's up to!"

"Where is Bryan?" Izzy asked.

"And Heathers gone too… not that I'm complaining." Gwen said.

That's when Heather came screaming out of the bushes followed by Bryan. He leapt up and tackled her again before biting her upper arm.

"GET THIS PSYCHO OFF ME!" Heather screamed.

Bryan however let go, hopped off her and then proceeded to pretend to bury her. He stood up and grinned before he started spitting on the ground.

"Man she tastes like paste!" He said as he tried to wipe off his tongue.

Everyone but Chris started laughing… until Harold spoke up.

"Hey, where are Duncan and Courtney?" Harold asked.

Katie tapped him on the shoulder and pointed. They all turned to look and Bryan cracked up followed closely by Izzy. Duncan and Courtney with their antlers tangled up.

"Oh, this is too much." Gwen remarked.

"Duncan! You sly dog you!" Owen called out.

"The girl can't keep her antlers off me!" Courtney's face turned pure evil and she kicked Duncan in the groin.

"Can't even bend over!" Duncan cried.

"Easy Courtney." Chris advised as Bridgette and Geoff got the two untangled from each other. "Well, since three members of the Gophers are dripping in paint…" Lindsay turned around. "Make that four members, and some of them aren't even DEER, I THINK WE HAVE OUR WINNER! You're off to a hunting camp shindig!" Duncan cheered, and then he fell over from the pain of Courtney's kick. "Gophers, I'll see you at the campfire ceremony."

Bryan groaned before his team, minus Heather of course, congratulated him for torturing Heather… though they would keep on his good side since it seemed that he was only torturing Heather.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Confession Cam)

Bryan: I'm voting for Heather. Its her fault we lost!

Izzy: After the challenge me, Bryan, and Owen formed an alliance to get Heather off the Island because she's and evil bitch! So I'm voting for her!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night at the campfire everyone was in a bad mood… except for Bryan and Izzy who were both smiling.

"There are eight marshmallows and nine campers. One of you are leaving on the boat of losers." Chris said dramatically "The first marshmallow goes to… Bryan."

Bryan got up and took the marshmallow quietly before sitting down and eating it.

"Leshawna, Gwen, Trent, Cody, Beth, Lindsay." Chris said tossing a marshmallow to each of those named "Only one marshmallow is left… who's going to get it?"

Izzy looked confident while Heather looked nervous.

"And the recipient of the final marshmallow" Chris said.

But he never finished as a helicopter flew out of nowhere and shined a spotlight on them

"Izzy! We know you're down there! This is the RCMP!" A man shouted through a loud speaker "Surrender now!"

"You mean all that stuff you were saying during the bony island challenge was true?!" Leshawna asked.

"No only the things about the RCMP!" Izzy said before turning to Bryan.

"I'm gonna miss you wild man!" She said before smothering him with a kiss and jumping to her feet "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIIIIIVE!"

Then she dashed off into the woods cackling maniacally.

"Well I guess that's that." Chris said.

As everyone went back to the cabin, Bryan remained behind.

"Hey Chris just wondering who was supposed to get the marshmallow?" Bryan asked sadly.

"Izzy was but she eliminated herself." Chris said.


	10. Depression is Contagious

Depression is Contagious

I only own Bryan.

Bryan sat at the Screaming Gopher table in the Mess Hall with his chin on the table looking ahead forlornly. He missed Izzy, she was the first girl that he had been able to talk to and connect with. Plus she seemed to like him back which was most definitely a first. But they didn't get to spend much time together and he was very sad. Despite everyone (except for Heather) trying to cheer him up he still remained quite down and it was starting to get to everyone in different ways… except for the ignorant Owen who didn't understand why they were all upset. He was so upset that he hadn't eaten anything since Izzy left. He had told them what Chris had said which made Heather upset and also made Gwen quite happy.

"HELLO CAMPERS ISN'T IT A GREAT DAY?" Chris said when he entered the room.

Chris must have been planning something quite evil if he thought that today was good. It was very cloudy and had been since Izzy left, in fact the clouds kept getting darker and darker and Bryan smelt rain. He wasn't sure what Chris was planning but he expected it to be quite bad.

"Today you'll each be given several delicacies from different cultures around the world! But the thing is we might not tell you exactly what you're eating till afterwards! And Harold we've already made sure that nothing we've prepared is on your allergy list." Chris said with a big smile on his face "If you refuse to eat the food or you throw up you are eliminated. Your team wins if the other team loses all of its member or when we finish serving everything the team with the most members remaining is safe while the other team get to visit me at the campfire tonight."

"Whatever." Bryan grumbled.

"So in two hours come back here to start your challenge." Chris finished before leaving.

"This is gonna be AWESOME!" Owen shouted.

"Well I guess it could be worse. He could be making us eat some really disgusting foods." Heather said as she filed her nails.

"Heather I hate to tell you this but your definition of Delicacy and other cultures is very different." Bryan said from the table.

Two hours later and the everyone was back at the Mess Hall to find that the two tables were replaced by a small stage with red curtains and a microphone in the center. On each side of the microphone there was a long table with a seat for everybody one each team. Then Chris walked out dressed as a French chef followed soon by Chef who was dressed… normally.

"Welcome to delicacies from around the world!" Chris announced "Before we start lets have the Bass on the right and Gophers on the left!"

The teams separated and found seats with Heather looking quite happy as she imagined the delicious food she would get.

"The first thing we are serving you is French and I'm sure some of you know what it is but don't tell anyone if you do." Chris said before Chef brought out what looked like Fried Chicken legs but a lot thinner.

"Bon Appetite." Chris said smirking.

Heather immediately took a bite of it and smiled.

"As expected this is quite good." She remarked as everyone ate it happily… except for Bryan who knew what it was.

After everyone had eaten the two legs they had been served Chris cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Congratulations. I hope you all enjoyed your frog legs?" He said as everyone except for Owen and Bryan started spitting.

"CHRIS I THOUGHT YOU SAID THESE WERE DELICACIES!" Heather shouted.

"This is a delicacy from France and so is the next one!" Chris said as Chef brought out a platter "You each need to eat three of these to continue. Next on the menu is Escargot!"

Those that knew what that was looked slightly green as they tentatively put the snails into their mouths. Courtney and Heather both immediately spat them out but the others managed to choke it down… for a second. Cody then turned green and spat projectile vomit all over Heather. When he did this Heather screamed and ran outside where everyone heard her retch which made everyone cheer.

"That was awesome Codester!" Chris said.

"Felt awesome too." Cody replied.

"Our next course is called Baloot." Chris said "and it come from Thailand (?) I hope you enjoy it."

Bryan paled when he heard this knowing exactly what it was and started turning green. Chef handed each of the campers still in the competition an egg that was a little heavier then they expected. When they cracked it open several of the campers scream. Lindsay and DJ fainted, Bridgette, Geoff, Beth, and Harold threw up on the spot, Beth, Trent, Brianna, and Gwen refused to eat it.

"Wow that is some nasty stuff!" Chris said "Now we have three Gophers and one Bass left! Bring out the next meal!"

Chef then brought out some rather foul smelling strips of meat.

"Each of you have to eat six strips of this." Chris said as he held his nose closed.

All the remaining campers ate the strips of greenish meat with weird and disgusted looks on their faces but they all managed to complete it.

"Congratulations that was fish heads that have been buried under ground for two weeks!" Chris said.

Leshawna immediately threw up leaving Owen, Bryan, and Duncan in the contest. Chef brought out the next course which was some kind of sushi covered in green goo.

"This is sushi covered in a very strong spice!" Chris said "Enjoy as much as you want."

Bryan took one of the many pieces of sushi and put it in his mouth tentatively… he immediately was glad he had done so. It felt like someone had poured red hot acid on his tongue and scalded his throat on its way down. He managed to keep it down and then look over at Owen and immediately felt sorry for the big guy. He was pouring dozens of the sushi down his throat and when the plate was empty he set it down and smiled. Then his face started to turn red, his eyes got red and teared up, he started to sweat and pant as the Wasabi burned his insides up.

"GREAT PYRAMIDS OF GIZA!" He screamed before running into the kitchen screaming.

They heard the faucet turn on and Owen start gulping down water as Chris laughed and Chef yelled at Owen. As soon as Chris caught his breath he continued.

"The next course is Fried Tarantula. You need to eat a whole one, legs and all." Chris said as Chef gave Bryan and Duncan a large six inch fried spider.

Bryan tentatively took a bite of one of the legs and grimaced at how horrible it tasted but kept on eating. He nearly lost it when he took a bite from the main body but muscled his way through the gag reflex. Duncan had pretty much done the same but all the other campers had left seeing as they couldn't handle watching them eat the disgusting foods.

"The next course will be drank and comes from the Massassi in Africa(?)" Chris said.

Chef brought out two large glass cups filled with a pink liquid. Bryan tentatively sniffed it before gulping it down quickly as did Duncan. It tasted slightly metallic but mostly it tasted like milk. After the two remaining contestants wiped the milk mustaches off they turned to Chris who looked ill.

"That was easy. What else you got?" Duncan asked.

"Well first you should know you just drank cow's milk mixed with cow's blood." Chris replied making both Duncan and Bryan gag a bit "And next we have Haggis and I'm sure you know what that is!"

Both of them did know what it was and they each started eating the large sausage looking meal stopping every once in a while to keep from throwing up but they did manage to eat it. The next two courses were pretty nasty too but relatively normal, first they easily ate Liver and then they both nearly puked when they were fed a whole lambs head. They had to strip it to the bone meaning they ate the eyes, brains, meat and tongue. Then Chris gave them Camels Hump which they easily ate. They had now been moved to a single table in front of the microphone and facing each other to make things faster.

"Geez you guys are tough. But the last two courses will easily know one of you out. First is Snake Surprise!" Chris said as Chef brought out a large steaming snake wrapped around a metal spike.

"Do I even want to know what the surprise is?" Duncan asked.

"No you don't." Chris said as Chef cut the snakes stomach open… and several small, slimy, wriggling, unborn snakes spilt all over the table "You each must eat three of these."

It took about ten minutes for each teen to eat their three snakes but they all managed to do so.

"Okay this is the last course if you both eat it then we go to sudden death." Chris said happily "For desert we have Chilled Monkey Brains."

Chef put a goblet with a severed monkey head in front of them before taking off the top of its skull and putting a spoon in each. Bryan was now definitely sick, he gagged then turned and threw up all over the floor for almost three minutes before finally fainting.

"THE KILLER BASS WIN!" Chris shouted when he and a Green Duncan stepped outside.

The Bass all cheered and the Gophers, minus Heather who was still in the washrooms, groaned… till they noticed Bryan wasn't with them.

"Hey where'd mister depression go?" Gwen asked.

Chris pointed over his shoulder and the Gophers went inside to find an unconscious Bryan laying a pool of fresh vomit with more coming up every few seconds the reason being (though they didn't know it yet) was because he had managed to swallow one of the snakes whole and it kept squirming in his stomach. All the Gophers groaned sympathetically before getting a bucket of water from Chef and pouring it onto Bryan, not waking him up but washing off the majority of the vomit. As Owen carried him to the cabin he opened his eyes slightly.

"Hey man what happened?" Owen asked.

"Live, unborn snakes and chilled monkey brains still in their skulls." He moaned.

All the Gophers gagged before setting Bryan down on the porch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Confession Cam)

Bryan: (Still very green) Urg… that was the worst meal I've ever had… though the tarantula wasn't half bad. Any I vote for Heather. She's still mean and she didn't even try to do this challenge!

Cody: I think that Heather is not pulling her weight in the challenges.

Gwen: Cody is still getting on my nerves despite covering Heather in puke.

Heather: Cody is so dead if he isn't voted off for this!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Campers. There are two campers and one marshmallow left." Chris said dramatically.

Cody and Beth both looked at the other nervously as Chris smiled.

"The last marshmallow goes to

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Beth." Chris said throwing the sweet at the farm girl.

Cody looked sad as he walked down the dock of shame as his friends said goodbye to him.

"Cody I think you were really cool on Boney Island." Beth said before kissing him on the cheek.

Cody held a hand up to his face, blushed and fainted backwards onto the Boat of Losers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Those remaining:

Killer Bass: Duncan, Harold, Courtney, DJ, Sadie, Geoff, Bridgette.

Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Trent, Bryan, Owen, Heather, Leshawna, Beth, Lindsay.

Voted off: Ezekiel, Noah, Eva, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Brianna, Izzy, Cody.


	11. War Games

War Games

I own only Bryan.

The last three days had been raining quite hard and the camp had soon turned into a bog for which Bryan was immensely enjoying. He had decided to do something that he thought Izzy might do and had dug a series of trenches around the camp and island but oddly Chris didn't seem upset about it. In fact he seemed to be happy. Now there were a series of four foot trenches and tunnels through out the woods and camp. Heather was mad because of the mud that he had covered the camp in and the fact that several of the smaller trenches had filled with water and become mud holes most of which were between cabins and mess hall. The day of the next challenge saw a light drizzle, Bryan in a slightly better mood and despite having lost the last challenge the others weren't mad at him… well Heather was always mad for some reason but he didn't really care that much. When the Gopher boys woke up that morning they found Bryan missing and several inflated things scattered around the camp and they even saw a few in the woods as the campers wandered through the trenches Bryan had dug. As they passed the biggest of the mud filled trenches Lindsay thought she saw something move in the mud.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She screamed causing everyone to look at her "There's something in the mud!"

Then they all saw something BIG move in the mud making all of them scream. Then a huge glob of mud hit Heather in the back of the head making her fall flat on her face which made everyone laugh… before wondering who or what threw it when the thing was in front of them… then they saw a log with a rope tied to it and immediately turned to look in the direction of the mud flinger… to see a small plank of wood on a rock with one end muddy and the other with a rope tied to a hole. Then another glob of mud hit Heather in the face thought she had her eyes closed and the campers were starting to panic were starting to panic now, except for Duncan who now was starting to find this amusing and was now beginning to understand what was happening.

He believed that Bryan was behind this since the mud was coming from catapults set next the holes. The he saw a large mud covered figure rise up out of the thick mud and raise its arms over its head. Duncan gave it a small wave which it returned cementing Duncan's suspicions. The 'Mud Monster' snuck up on Heather who had wiped the mud off her face and was cowering in the back of the group. With a roar it fell on her making her shriek and run back to the cabin after she wormed out from under it. As soon as she slammed the door the monster stood up and wiped the mud off its face revealing a smirking Bryan. Everyone laughed before they started to congratulate him on a great prank on Heather when they heard a bugle blow.

"Revelry?" Bryan wondered aloud.

"TEN HUT!" Chef shouted as he lowered the bugle and stepped down from the mess hall deck.

Chef was dressed like a drill sergeant complete with a whistle and drill sergeant hat. Bryan immediately snapped to attention and saluted as Chef walked over.

"ALL RIGHT MAGGOTS GET IN LINE!" He shouted angrily.

After a little grumbling and a roar from Chef they all got in line beside Bryan and Chef proceeded to walk down shouting at them to correct their stature. All of them save Bryan needed correcting.

"CHRIS IS GONE FOR THE DAY SO I'M GOING TO TAKE OVER!" Chef shouted "NOW GET INSIDE AND EAT! YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES TO EAT BEFORE THE CHALLENGE STARTS!"

Bryan immediately dashed inside before hearing Chef scream at them to move. Bryan shoved his food (which surprisingly was pretty good) before going out and standing at attention on the deck. Ten minutes later and only; DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Beth, Gwen, Trent, Harold, and Duncan were with him. They heard a scuffle followed by the remaining campers being thrown out the door and into the mud followed by Chef.

"FALL OUT BY THE TOTEM POLE." Chef shouted.

"SIR, YES SIR!" Bryan shouted before dashing off.

Everyone met there and watched as Chef paced in front of them.

"Today you are going to have a war game!" Chef said.

"A what?!" Heather snapped.

"OH YEAH THIS CHALLENGE IS IN THE BAG!" Bryan shouted happily before earning a glare from Chef.

"You will be wearing the same hats and glasses from the deer hunt but you will be using laser guns instead of paint ball guns. You will also be wearing special armor that will count a hit when you get hit." Chef stated "The lasers will make a noise when fired and when you are hit you armor will let you know. These suits have several hit zones. These are on the front and back, the forearms and upper arms, the shoulders and the helmet. This challenge will last all day and at the end of it the team with the most points wins and the member with the most points on the losers team will have immunity."

"You also will lose points for friendly fire!" Chef added "When hit you will be stunned for five seconds."

As Chef explained they all were given grey armor and rifle-like weapons. After they were all dressed up and Heather had been yelled at for complaining Chef blew his whistle which made everyone but Bryan jump. They wondered what they were supposed to do until Chef groaned.

"You have ten minutes before the challenge starts so GET MOVING!" He barked.

Nobody saw where Bryan went to.

Ten minutes later the game started and Bryan slowly and cautiously rose out of the dirty water in a trench in the woods he had hid in and started to move forwards.

'This is easy.' Bryan thought as he waded through a trench in the woods.

He was crouched low enough that he couldn't be seen from the ground and only the area over his head was visible. He crept through the muddy water breathing slowly when he saw Duncan hiding behind an inflated obstacle, back towards him looking over it. Bryan calmly raised his weapon and fired once. The rifle made a sound like ZAP and Duncan's armor immediately made a buzzing sound as Bryan ducked quietly under the water.

"Okay who's dead?" Duncan asked angrily.

When he didn't see anyone he shrugged, leapt over the waist high obstacle and stalked off. Bryan raised his head out of the water and saw Duncan had left at which point the calmly climbed out of the trench and ran in a crouch to a bush and leapt into it. At this time he started hearing several ZAP's and Buzzing coming from around the forest. He thought he heard Heather shouting somewhere but ignored it before getting on his belly and crawling under a fallen log. He easily snuck past Courtney, Bridgette, Sadie, and Geoff who had hidden in a circle of sand bags next to the log.

He quickly assessed his surrounding before devising a simple plan to get some easy points for his team before grabbing a rock and stealthily crawling out from under the log. He quietly climbed a nearby tree next to a deep puddle that seemed like a seasonal pond so he would have an escape route since there was a trench near it that was filled with mud and surrounded by cattails which he could use to sneak out of the pond and into the trench. He managed to get on a thick branch that had a view of the four Bass but shielded him from view. He set the large rock next to him so he could throw it away as a distraction when he rolled off the branch into the pond. He took a slow breath and aimed at Geoff. He exhaled before firing and quickly fired a shot at Bridgette, Sadie, and Courtney before throwing a rock to the trench he had crawled out of before rolling off the branch into the pond.

"Where did those shots come from?" Courtney asked after recovering.

"I don't know!" Geoff responded as Bryan snuck towards the camp.

Bryan continued his guerilla tactics for several hours racking up several points by the time the sun started to set. He had heard several announcements from Chef stating which team was in the lead but he didn't listen half the time. He was currently under the mess hall waiting for Harold and DJ to come out from behind their cabin when he saw Duncan, Courtney, Geoff, and Bridgette ran out of the forest which startled Harold and DJ. Now all of them were out in the open and he fired a shot at all of them before crawling backwards out from under the Mess and dashing back into the woods. He hadn't seen any of his teammates but he had heard Heather cursing every so often and Owen shouting in excitement. He wondered who was winning and cursed at himself when he ignored the updates from Chef when he heard the intercom come on again.

"Hello campers!" Chris shouted "I'm back and I see you're all having fun… wait where's Bryan?"

Bryan smirked when he heard Chef say he hadn't seen him since the challenge began but suspected he was behind several hits that seemed to come out of nowhere. Bryan then saw Duncan wander out from around a tree. The two of them stared at each other for a second before Duncan raised his weapon at which point Bryan ducked behind a tree.

"Hey guys I found Bryan over here!" Duncan shouted.

Bryan took off at a dead run as he heard several people chasing him and every so often he heard a zap but they kept missing. He finally escaped their line of sight after three minutes and ducked into a mud hole near camp using a hollow reed to breathe. He waited for six minutes before he risked peeking out from the mud and saw that everyone was heading towards the camp. He ducked back under and pulled himself slowly towards the Mess Hall where they had been heading. When he got there he poked his head out and saw the Bass were all there and none of them were facing him. He ducked down again and waited a second before acting.

"BONZAI!" He shouted as he leapt out of the mud and tried to fire at the Bass… but his gun didn't make any noise like it should of.

He growled and hit it a few times before he saw his team was there and Chris was watching in amusement from under an umbrella.

"Bryan, dude the challenge is over." Chris said.

"Dang, well who won?" Bryan asked as he went to stand with his team.

"I was just about to announce." Chris said with a smile "The winners with seventy-nine points are the Killer Bass!"

The Bass cheered and the Gophers groaned.

"Duncan had the most points on the Bass team having twenty points. While Bridgette had the lowest at one point. Chris said happily "The winner on the Screaming Gophers is Bryan with one hundred-twenty points!"

"Wait if he had one hundred-twenty points how did we lose!" Heather snapped.

"Well you started shooting at Gwen who started shooting at you. If you hadn't you would have had one hundred ninety-nine points." Chris said with his usual smirk.

Bryan slapped his forehead and shook his head in disgust.

"Okay Gophers I'll be seeing you at the campfire tonight!" Chris said happily as the bass left.

"Hey Master Chief sir? Do I get a medal?" Bryan asked excitedly.

"What for?!" Chef barked.

"For scoring the most points, not getting shot once… and for not being an idiot sir." Bryan explained slowly.

"NO NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Chef shouted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Confession Cam)

Bryan: It was because of Heather that we lost! She's gone!

Heather: I can't believe our losing streak was Beth's fault! She's going home!

Beth: I didn't know it wasth cursthed!

Gwen: As much as I would love to vote Heather off Beth cursed us!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the campfire it had come down to either Heather or Beth.

"Well its down to the last marshmallow… someone is going to the dock of shame." Chris said "And the final marshmallow goes to

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-Heather!"

Heather caught the marshmallow and smiled as she ate it.

**An hour later**

Heather was just about to head off to bed when someone blocked her from opening the cabin.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" She snapped.

"Well for one… you are an evil conniving bitch… and second I don't foresee you winning this game." Bryan growled.

"Yeah I doubt that Random Boy. You are all losers who don't deserve to win the money." Heather replied snootily.

"Well neither do you. Let me make one thing clear… the only one here who doesn't deserve to win is you." Bryans aid calmly "And since it was never my intention to win the game since the money isn't all that important, I will make it my goal to insure YOU don't get it."

He then turned, hopped over the railing of the cabin porch, and walked into the woods.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Those remaining:

Killer Bass: Duncan, Harold, Courtney, DJ, Sadie, Geoff, Bridgette.

Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Trent, Bryan, Owen, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay.

Voted off: Ezekiel, Noah, Eva, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Brianna, Izzy, Cody, Beth.


	12. Trust is Good!

Trust is Good

Bryan is all I own.

The day of the next challenge found Bryan back to his usual self although he spent a lot of time in the woods. Despite what Chris told them he was sure Izzy was out there somewhere hiding.

"Today's breakfast is Hawaiian-Italian fusion casserole!" Chef called out to everyone. It was really a green mush of...something.

"This looks like you threw a bunch of green vegetables in a blender and then let it rot." Gwen corrected Chef.

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!" Chef went into military mode.

"Sir no sir!" Gwen saluted him. He saluted back.

"ACHOOO!!" Heather sneezed.

"Need a little…Echinacea?" Gwen asked.

"YOU'RE SO FUNNY! YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST SHOVE ME INTO A TRENCH FULL OF FREEZING WATER AND GET AWAY WITH IT?! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU SORRY YOU EVER MET ME." Heather shot back.

"Too late." Gwen whispered to Leshawna.

"You are such a—a—a—ACHOO!!!" Heather sneezed. "Ugh I hate this place!"

Bryan got his food happily and went to the Gopher table to eat. He sat next to Owen and Trent before looking over to the Bass table. He watched Duncan get the penultimate mug and filled it with coffee, then stuffed the last one in his shirt. Courtney caught him doing so.

"I saw that. How can you just steal a mug?" Courtney asked.

"'Cause it's cool looking and I don't have one." He scoffed before heading for the table "DIDN'T have one that is."

"Good reason!" Bryan shouted.

"Damn right!" Duncan shouted back with a smirk.

"But you might get kicked off!" Courtney followed him to the table.

"Awwwww, and here I thought you didn't care about me." Duncan mocked her.

"We're one player short and I don't want to lose just because you feel like going all criminal on us." Courtney retorted.

"Pfft, whatever, you dig me." He said.

After a much needed breakfast, everyone reported to the dock, where Chris introduced the challenge.

"So, last week's challenge exposed a few Gopher issues and I'm sensing a little something funky floating in the Bass pond too." Chris said with his annoying smile on his face.

Duncan elbowed Courtney, which Courtney reciprocated—by pushing him down to the dock floor.

"What issues? The one where everyone finally realizes Heather is a bitch?" Bryan asked with a smirk.

Heather growled at him but said nothing.

"So this week's challenge is going to be centered around building trust, because all good things begin with a little trust. There will be three major challenges that will have to be completed by two or more members of your team. Normally, we like to have the campers choose their partners, but not this time. MORE FUN FOR ME!" Chris said happily.

"That's cool with me Chris. I'll deal with whoever you put me with." Bryan said happily.

They followed Chris to a sheer cliff.

"Okay, so for the first challenge, you'll be doing an extreme freehand rock climbing adventure! DJ and Duncan will play for the Bass, Heather and Gwen for the Gophers." Chris said still smiling.

"Uh…" But Gwen was cut off before she could argue.

"Here's you belay and harness." Chris threw them to Gwen, and then Heather snatched it from her.

"Hey, what's your problem bitch?" Gwen asked.

"If you think I'm letting you hold me up, you're nuts." Heather replied.

"You won't be holding her up exactly. One camper pulls the slack through the belay as their partner climbs. If the climber falls, the belay will stop them from crashing. The catch: both the side and the base of the mountain are rigged with a few minor distractions like rusty nails, slippery oil slicks, mild explosives and a few other surprises." Chris said.

"Wicked." Harold remarked.

"Definitely!" Bryan said excitedly.

"The person on belay must also harness their partner up. It's all about trust people, and remember, never let go of the rope. Your partner's life depends on it." Chris said.

"Excuse me, can we trade partners? I really don't feel like being dropped on my head today." Gwen asked Chris.

"Please. As much as I love your company, I'm not going to throw a challenge just to kill you—yet. Now spread 'em." Heather put on Gwen's harness, with a slight twist. "There. You're all hooked up."

"What's the second rope for?" Gwen asked.

"It's a backup line." Heather said smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Gwen asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. I'm just REALLY happy we got on this challenge together." Heather replied.

"On your mark get set go!" Chris said.

As their teammates cheered them on Gwen and DJ started their climb up the cliff about halfway up there was a small explosion throwing DJ off but Duncan managed to prevent him from falling. As Gwen reached a third of the way up Chris vanished for a second and returned with a squirt gun filled with a red liquid.

"I promised surprises! Habanera pepper sauce anyone?" Chris said as he pumped the pump.

He hit Heather full on in the face.

"What the hell Chris?!" Heather started rubbing her eyes, letting go of the rope.

She quickly realized her mistake and grabbed the rope but Gwen had already fallen quite a ways and was now tied with DJ. When Chris turned to blast Duncan he found he couldn't… Duncan was wearing sunglasses and opened his mouth to drink some of the hot sauce.

"Is that the best you can do?" Duncan asked.

"Is that the best we can do?" Chris mocked.

Gwen quickly regained the lead and was about to reach the top when Heather pulled on the spare rope… and Gwen's skirt ripped off. Bryan closed his eyes and heard Gwen gasp and both Heather and Chris laugh at her. He kept his eyes shut until he heard Chris announce them the winners… he then proceeded to grab Chris's water gun and blasted Heather with the Habanera pepper sauce in the face at point blank range. Heather screamed in pain as Gwen cheered him on.

"Trent, Lindsay, Bridgette, Geoff, time to go to the main lodge. Follow me!" Chris said.

While the rest of them waited for Gwen and DJ to get down. Bryan walked over to a tree and sat down to watch the clouds until their teammates returned. He wondered what Izzy was doing ad if she was okay. Then Lindsay, Bridgette, Geoff and Chris returned.

"Chris where's Trent?" Gwen asked.

"Unfortunately Lindsay can't prepare Sushi and accidentally poisoned him." Chris announced while still smiling "He's in the medical tent right now and should be fine."

Bryan was slightly worried for his friend but he needed to focus n the challenge for the moment.

"Good news! The third round involves three more challenges! It's the three blind challenges! It begins with the blind William Tell, followed by the blind trapeze, and culminating in the treacherous blind toboggan." Chris placed an arrow on DJ's head. "Like legendary marksman William Tell, you'll be knocking arrows off your partner's head with crab apples."

"Um…wasn't it the other way around?" Courtney asked.

"Also, the shooter will be blindfolded!" Everyone gasped and took a few steps away from DJ. "The person who knocks off the arrow while causing the least amount of facial damage wins." Chris said.

Chris pulled back a crab apple in a slingshot and released it. It hit DJ in the groin, who collapsed to the ground.

"Ah fuck! Bryan and Owen, you'll be one team, Courtney and Sadie, you'll be the other." Chris said.

"I'll shoot!" Bryan announced happily as he was blind folded.

"I'm violently allergic to apples." Harold told Chris.

"Let me do it I'm a great shot!" Sadie jumped up and down in glee. Courtney sighed, "You better be."

Bryan took a deep breath and got ready.

"Okay, let's rock and roll!" Chris yelled to everyone.

"Hey Owen say something!" Bryan shouted.

"Huh?" Owen asked.

Then the arrow on Owens head was knocked off. His teammates all cheered for him and he was congratulated for his accuracy… he had somehow managed to impale the crab apple on the arrow. Sadie however, kept shooting at Courtney, hurting her left and right.

"I've got her this time." And Sadie let loose another one.

"Leshawna won already!" Chris told her.

"Hey Einstein its o—oo!" Courtney got hit in the face.

Sadie kept shooting all over the place. Chris ran up to Sadie and shook her.

"Sadie! It's over man let it go!" Chris said.

Sadie took off her blindfold. "Ooopsie. Sorry."

"You're going down." Courtney said before passing out.

"Let's get her to the infirmary! In the meantime, it's time for the blind trapeze!" Chris said.

He led them to a wood contraption over a mini pond.

"And now, the blind trapeze! To avoid serious injury the trapeze has been set up over this pond—which is full of jellyfish!" Everyone screamed and gasped at this. "You two will stand blindfolded on the platform until your partners tell you when to jump." Chris explained.

He gave a blindfold to Bridgette and Heather.

"And then?" Heather asked.

"Then hopefully they'll catch you. Or that's going to be one hell of a painful swim." Chris completed her sentence. "Okay, hut!"

Bridgette and Harold and Heather and Lindsay were the teams. Bryan watched as Heather fell into the Jellyfish filled water as he expected her to… especially with a partner like Lindsay giving her directions on when to jump. As Heather left for the medical tent Chris led them to the top of a hill.

"And now the final leg: the blind toboggan race!" Chris gestured to some toboggans.

"The say what?!" Leshawna asked.

"Each team will have a driver and a navigator. The driver steers while the navigator shouts directions. Oh yeah, and the driver will be blindfolded!" Everyone gasped again. "Not many of you laughed. I keep losing you guys. Oh well, uh, Gwen, Leshawna, Geoff and DJ will be partnered up for this challenge."

The four teens got on the toboggans with Leshawna and DJ driving and Gwen and Geoff navigating.

"On your marks…get set…" Chris blew his air horn.

Bryan cheered with the rest of his team as Gwen and Leshawna flew down the side of the hill at an extreme speed. They were quite ahead since it seemed that DJ wasn't into the challenge for some reason. Then Duncan showed up with something hidden behind his back.

"Hey DJ, look who I found!" Duncan yelled to his two teammates.

DJ pulled down his blindfold, saw his pet Bunny and then seemed to get better. Gwen and Leshawna were well in the lead and looked like they would win… until Geoff and DJ hit an explosive and were blasted to the finish line giving them the win. The Gophers all lowered their heads in defeat.

"And the Bass are the winners of the toboggan race!" Chris gave the verdict

"Unfortunately, I said that these were BLIND challenges. By taking off the blindfold for a moment you broke the number one rule, WHICH MAKE THE GOPHERS TODAY'S BIG WINNERS!!!"

Bryan and his team all cheered loudly at the surprising piece of good luck. They all left to find something to eat while the Bass voted someone out. Later that night the Gophers discovered that Sadie had been voted off and had been reunited with Katie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Those remaining:

Killer Bass: Duncan, Harold, Courtney, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette.

Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Trent, Bryan, Owen, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay.

Voted off: Ezekiel, Noah, Eva, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Brianna, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie.


	13. Basic Training

Basic Training

I only own Bryan.

Bryan woke up quite early the next day and started to do his morning calisthenics. He did some jumping jacks, some push up, some sit ups, and ran to the top of the cliff and back twice. By the time he was finished he had worked up a nice sweat so he took the time to shower before going to breakfast. He had seen Duncan carving a skull into the side of the Bass cabin on his way to the communal washrooms but didn't care that much. The other campers could do what they wanted for all he cared… just so long as they didn't try and hurt anyone. He was just finishing his shower when he heard Chef yell over the loud speaker.

"LISTEN UP YOU LITTLE COCROACHES! I WANT ALL CAMPERS TO REPORT TO THE DOCK OF SHAME AT 0900 HOURS." Chef shouted "THAT MEANS NOW SOLDIERS NOW!"

Bryan quickly dried off and got dressed before dashing to the dock of shame where he found Chef dressed as a drill sergeant again.

"LINE UP AND STAND AT ATTENTION! YOU CALL THIS PROPER FORMATION?!" Chef shouted through a megaphone.

He then proceeded to walk down the line criticizing the campers.

"FEET TOGETHER!" Chef shouted as he hit Geoff's legs with a horse whip.

"ARMS DOWN!" He shouted at Duncan as he hit his arms to get them down.

"EYES FORWARD!" He shouted at DJ.

"HEAD UP!" He said using the end of the whip to push Heathers head up.

Chef then smacked Harold in several places to get him to straighten up.

"Oh, this is gonna be a fun day." Gwen told Trent sarcastically.

"You bet it is!" Bryan said happily to himself "This is going to be great!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Confession Cam)

Gwen: Bryan's an odd person to figure out. He tries to befriend as many people as he can and his personality change depending on who he's speaking too. For example he acts quite mellow if he's talking to Me, Trent, or Leshawna but if he talks to Owen he acts like everyday is the best day of his life. I won't say he's totally sane but he has a few screws loose.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME SOLDIER?!" Chef screamed through the megaphone in her face.

"Uh… nothing?" Gwen replied.

"AND YOU WILL CONTINUE TO SAY NOTHING UNTIL I TELL YOU THAT YOU CAN SAY SOMETHING!" Chef shouted before walking back down the line "TODAYS CHALLENGE WILL NOT BE AN EASY ONE IN FACT I DO NOT EXPECT EVERYONE TO COME OUT OF IT ALIVE."

Owen laughed quietly at this statement and earned a smack on the back from Chef's whip.

"Awww that hurt!" Owen whined.

"MY ORDERS ARE TO MAKE SURE THAT ALL BUT ONE OF YOU BABIES DROP OUT OF MY BOOT CAMP EXCEPT ONE!" Chef said as he continued to pace up and down the line "THE LAST ONE STANDING WINS IMMUNITY FOR THEIR TEAM."

"Uh, what happened to Chris?" Heather asked.

"RULE NUMBER ONE" Chef shouted with as he held up one finger "YOU WILL ADDRESS ME… AS MASTER CHIEF. HAVE YOU GOT THAT?"

"Yes Master Chief!" All the campers replied.

"YOU WILL SLEEP WHEN I TELL YOU TO SLEEP AND YOU WILL EAT ONLY WHEN I TELL YOU TO EAT." Chef shouted in Geoff's face "IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Yes Master Chief!" Geoff replied.

"RULE NUMBER TWO: WHEN YOU ARE READY TO GIVE UP YOU WILL WALK TO THE END OF THE DOCK AND RING THE BELL!" Chef said pointing to the bell at the end of the dock "WHICH BRINGS ME TO RULE THREE! I LIKE TO GET ONE QUITTER BEFORE THE END OF THE FIRST DAY. THAT DAY WILL NOT END UNTIL SOMEONE DROPS OUT! NOW GET YOU BUTS DOWN TO THE BEACH SOLDIERS! NOW, NOW, NOW!"

Everyone ran to the beach screaming except for Bryan who did so calmly. He wasn't scared, in fact he expected this to happen during boot camp only even worse so he thought of it as a practice course.

"Listen up! Each team must hold a canoe over their heads. I catch you with your hands off it and you will be eliminated. And you don't get lunch until one of you quits." Chef explained "Canoes up!"

Both teams picked up their canoes, a red one for the Bass and a Green one for the Gophers.

"This isn't that hard." Owen said confidently.

"Piece of cake." Geoff agreed.

Bryan just steeled himself for a long day. At around noon Bryan noticed that Courtney's arms were trembling and he also heard Leshawna's stomach growl.

"C'mon you sissies! It's only been three hours!" Chef said from atop the Bass canoe.

"Looks like they missed lunch today." Chris said from atop the Gopher canoe.

"I guess they just weren't hungry. Unless someone wants to quit now." Chef said before smirking cruelly.

Owens stomach then growled loudly.

"Don't eve think about it Owen!" Gwen snapped.

A while later and Bryan watched as Geoff somehow managed to get a fishing rod and snag Harold's underwear.

"Time to land that fish." Bryan heard Duncan whisper.

Geoff then yanked upwards on the rod ripping Harolds underwear off.

"OW! Idiots!" Harold said as he grabbed hold of his butt in pain.

He then realized he had taken his hands off the canoe and quickly grabbed hold again just as Chef ducked under to check on them.

"Is there a problem down here?" Chef shouted.

"No." Harold said meekly.

The day passed quickly into night as the campers stood there with the canoes over their heads. Bryan noticed that it was a full moon and watched the small wisps of clouds roll by. Owen had fallen asleep while still managing to hold the canoe as Chef told them war stories.

"Twenty-five of us went into the jungle that night. Only five came back out." Chef said finishing another story just as Gwen yawned.

"What war were you in anyway?" Gwen asked.

"An awesome one." Bryan replied.

"Did I ask you to speak? Cause I don't remember asking you to speak!" Chef snapped at Gwen.

"Whatever. He so wasn't in a war." Gwen said as she rolled her eyes.

"I can't do this anymore." Lindsay said as she took her hands off the canoe and trudged to the dock of shame "I have no more feeling in my arms!"

"Looks like we got ourselves a quitter!" Chef said gleefully.

The rest of the team, minus Bryan since Chef hadn't given him permission to speak, tried to call her back but she ignored them and rang the bell. Then Bryan felt the weight increasing and realized his teammates were collapsing and managed to duck out from under the canoe before it crushed him. The Bass just tossed their canoe to the side.

"Listen here." Chef said reassuringly to Lindsay "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Bryan quirked an eyebrow at this before Chef raised his loud speaker to her face.

"EXCEPT BEING A LTTLE BABY WHO LET THE TEAM DOWN!" Chef yelled "AS FOR THE REST OF YOU GET TO THE MESS HALL DINNER IS SERVED!"

"Sweet Mary thank you!" Owen declared happily.

Once they had all assembled in the mess hall Chef started to give them instructions.

"Alright maggots open your ears! You have ten minutes to eat before night training begins!" Chef announced as Chris watched from the side "So get to it!"

At this most of the campers started to complain.

"Um… excuse me Master Chief where's the food?" Gwen asked.

"You're looking at it." Chef chuckled as he motioned to the trash cans.

Owen took the lid off one and peered inside for a second before looking to Chef.

"This is the left over garbage from this mornings breakfast." He pointed out.

"Darn right!" Chef replied "When your at war you take what you can get!"

Owen took something out of the trash can and ate it. Bryan ignored everything else as he rooted through a trash can and pulled out some potato peels and banana peels to stuff in his mouth. Chef's 'night training' turned out to be dance lessons for Michal Jackson's song 'Thriller' and despite not knowing what this had to do with Basic Training Bryan participated. Bryan listened to Duncan antagonize Chef before they all went to the Mess Hall.

"For your next challenge you will complete a three hundred word essay on how much you love me." Chef said quietly "Anyone who falls asleep or fails to complete the challenge will be eliminated."

By two thirty Bryan had finished his Essay and had started to draw little war scenes in the margins and at the top and bottom of the pages. When Chef collected them he quirked an eyebrow and shrugged when he saw Bryan's paper. He got angry at Duncan because he had just written five pages of 'very' and then slipped in some of Owens drool. Trent and DJ had fallen asleep eliminating them. Chef then told the to got to bed and report to the playing field at 0500 hours. Bryan quickly left the Mess hall and almost immediately fell asleep. The next morning they were sent through an obstacle course until Harold got hurt. He was sent to the Infirmary by Chef.

"Back on the course soldiers." Chef shouted at the gathered campers "One false move and I'll be on you like stink on a poop wagon!"

"Looking forward to it sir!" Duncan replied sarcastically as he saluted.

The next hour saw several other get eliminated until Leshawna sunk into the mud while crawling under swinging axes.

"Fallen soldier I salute you." Duncan said sarcastically as he passed her.

Bryan just shook his head as he started to run back to the beginning of the course… however he stopped when he heard Duncan and Chef go at it.

"You just bought yourself twenty more push-ups!" Chef shouted at Duncan.

Duncan stood up and smiled.

"Thank you!" he said in mock happiness… and then he kissed Chef on the nose.

Bryan had to try very hard to keep from laughing but then saw Chef look like he was going to explode so he bee lined it to the beginning of the course. Later at the cabin both Courtney and Duncan came back with stolen food for both teams. Bryan ate some before leaving for bed… but not before watching Duncan and Courtney make out. The next day Chef had he remaining campers hang upside down from a branch. Bryan had a serene look on his face while Heather, Owen, Gwen, Geoff, Courtney, and Duncan started making weird faces in their discomfort. Chef paced below them explaining why they were like that.

"What you are experiencing is an ancient form of torture. By now you should feel the blood rushing to your head." Chef explained "The next stage is nausea, followed by dizziness and a flushed appearance. As the blood begins to pool in your eyes you may experience fainting spells."

As Chef said that Duncan fell out of the tree.

"Duncan!" Courtney shouted in worry.

Bryan wondered why she had to deny that she liked the delinquent but just assumed it was a girl thing and he shouldn't think to much about it. Then Geoff, Courtney, and Gwen grabbed hold of the branch with their hands to lessen the strain on their heads. Owen tried too but farted making heather give up. She easily dismounted and landed perfectly… before being crushed by a falling Owen. Then Courtney started losing it, Bryan heard her begin laughing which annoyed Chef.

"Stop laughing this instant!" Chef snapped.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it." "Courtney said before falling.

Chef walked over to her with his hands on his hips.

"I expected more from you soldier." He said in disappointment.

Courtney stood up, brushed herself off and turned to Chef.

"Master Chief. I just have one thing to say to you." She said.

"What is that!" Chef shouted in response.

"You really need to take a chill pill." Courtney said.

Chef looked steamed and Gwen started laughing loudly causing her to fall off the branch. Courtney ran over to Duncan and gave Geoff some encouragement… then Geoff fell. Bryan jumped down and was carried by his team to Chef who told him he would be proud to got to war with him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Those remaining:

Killer Bass: Duncan, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette.

Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Trent, Bryan, Owen, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay.

Voted off: Ezekiel, Noah, Eva, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Brianna, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney.


	14. Extreme Sports

Extreme Sports

I only own Bryan.

WHHHHRRRRRRRR!!! WWWHHHHHRRRRRR!!!!

"INCOMING! DUCK AND COVER! MAN THE AA GUN'S! LAUNCH FIGHTERS! SAVE THE **BACON**!" Bryan shouted when the noise woke him up… before diving under the bed, through the wall with a crash and right into a rock.

After coming to his senses Bryan and the other Gophers got changed as quickly as they could and ran out of the cabin. They saw Chris, dressed in Star Wars fighter gear, flying a plane overhead.

"INCOMING!!!!" Chris yelled.

"HIT THE DECK!" Geoff yelled. The plane was coming towards us! Everyone was screaming as the plane came in.

"YES! I CAN'T WAIT TO GET MY PILOT'S LICENSE!" Chris yelled.

Then he crashed into the Confession Can knocking it over to show the Bear holding several bags of marshmallows, it looked scared and hid the bags behind its back and several marshmallows fell from behind it. Chris landed the plane and all the campers dashed over to him.

"Just flexing your muscles for today's EXTREME SPORT CHALLENGE!!!" Chris yelled through his megaphone.

"Ugh, it's too early for this." Gwen slouched over.

"Why does he have to shout through a megaphone?" Bryan asked.

"BECAUSE IT'S FUN!" Chris replied loudly.

"This week you'll participate in three challenges. First up: EXTREME SOFA-BED SKYDIVING! Contestants will plummet…uh, skydive, to the waiting sofa bed target below." Chris explained.

Chef then appeared in the door of the plane and jumped onto a sofa bed and got crushed once the sofa bed folded up. Bridgette and Geoff both looked scared but Bryan's face lit up.

"That sounds so COOL! Can I jump?!" Bryan asked excitedly.

"I guess so. Of course, you'll be skydiving from 5,000 feet and using these!" Chris said before throwing two old parachute bags to them. "and the other jumper will be DJ!"

Bryan was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet and biting his lower lip with a look of utmost excitement on his face.

"Bring it on." DJ barely managed to get out.

"Not so fast! Because the second challenge of the day is EXTREME RODEO MOOSE RIDING! Contestants will rodeo ride the Great Canadian Bucking Moose for eight seconds or…get tossed into a giant pile of socks from the lost and found!" Chris said happily.

"That stank pile ain't nothing but laundry day back home!" Leshawna proclaimed.

"It's your lucky day Leshawna! You're riding for Gophers and Geoff, you'll ride for Bass." Chris came up to her.

"Shyeah!" Geoff said happily.

"He doesn't look too bucky to me. Hi beautiful." Owen talked to the moose. The moose then punched him.

"AND THE FINAL CHALLENGE: EXTREME SEADOO WATER SKIIING! Contestants will water ski a race course grabbing as many flags as they can before they cross the finish line while a member of the opposing team drive the seadoo!" Chris shouted with a big smile.

"How can we water ski without water?" Heather asked.

"It's really hard. Check it out!" Chris said as he pointed to Chef's attempt to use the seadoo and ended up crashing. Chris laughed at Chef's wipeout.

"Harold, you'll ski for Killer Bass and Lindsay for the Screaming Gophers. Now the cool swag. Whoever scores the most challenges gets bragging rights for the night, saves their asses from elimination, and wins a tricked out multi massage mobilized shower!" Chris said.

Everyone gasped.

"Can it be?" Heather wondered out loud.

"Oh, it be!" Chris replied.

"A shower? How about something good?" Owen popped another marshmallow into his mouth.

"LISTEN TO ME YOU MARSHMALLOW EATING GOOF! WE ARE GOING TO WIN THAT SHOWER IF IT'S THE LAST THING WE DO GOT IT?!" Heather blew up in his face.

"Okay gang! Ciao for breaky and report back in 20 minutes for the EXTREME SPORTS CHALLENGE!" Chris said before he took off in a flurry of exhaust.

The left for breakfast which was just as disgusting for everyone but Bryan and Owen. Once everyone had eaten as much of the nasty food as they could stomach they all left except for Owen. Once all the campers arrived at Chris's plane he started the challenge.

"Remember, ground teams can wheelie the sofa beds wherever they want in order to help their comrade with the landing." Chris told them.

The two teams all nodded before Chris turned to the two jumpers.

"Okay contestants! Ready to go up?" Chris called out.

"Hell yeah!" Bryan shouted as he jumped into the plane.

When they reached 5000 feet Chris turned to the back of the plane where the excited looking Bryan and the nervous looking DJ waited.

"IF YOU COULD JUST FILL THESE OUT!" Chris yelled above the noise.

"WHAT? WE ALREADY SIGNED THE INSURANCE FORMS AT THE BEGINNING OF THE SHOW!" DJ yelled.

"YEAH, BUT THESE ARE FOR ORGAN DONATION! I HAVE THIS COOL CANNIBAL CHALLENGE I WANT TO PITCH TO THE PRODUCERS AND THIS WILL GO A LONG WAY TO OUR BUDGETING FREE PROPS! HERE COMES THE DROP!" Chris left to the cockpit.

"CAN I GO NOW?" Bryan shouted happily.

"GO FOR IT!" Chris shouted back to them.

"BONZAIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Bryan shouted as he leapt from the plane.

As he fell through the air cackling happily he spread his arms and legs out to slightly slow his descent and started to maneuver through the air till he was over his teammates. He thought he could see Owen sleeping on the bed right before he yanked the cords releasing the chute. He gently floated down to the ground laughing happily as he landed on Owen… who was on the bed.

"That was great!" Bryan said happily "Lets do it again!"

Unfortunately… Bryan didn't realize he was missing a shoe which had become untied when he climbed in the plane… which then hit him over the head.

"Isth it time for bacon?" He said goofily before falling off Owen and onto the ground.

--------------------------

**Dream**

_Bryan was walking through the woods looking for something but not sure exactly what. For some reason the trees and bushes all seemed to be emitting a slight glow and there were almost no shadows on the ground. He thought he recognized the place as Wawanakwa but wasn't really sure if it was or not… it reminded him of a location called Brightwood that was in a video game he liked to play at home. He thought he saw the bear out of the corner of his eyes but when he looked he only saw a Wooly Beaver… he looked again and saw the Beaver on its hind legs square dancing. He shook his head and looked again and the Beaver was still dancing. He shrugged his shoulders and kept walking. Eventually he heard the air start to fill with music but couldn't quite make it out till he crossed a bridge over a river. He realized that he kept hearing 'All My Rowdy Friends' being sung by what sounded like Geoff… he had no idea why though. Bryan kept walking and found the Wooly Beaver still square dancing only now it had been joined by a Sasquatchinakwa who was Disco Dancing. Bryan stared at the two weird animals for a few minutes before he thought he heard someone call his name._

_He turned to the direction he thought he heard the voice come from and started to run towards it when he came across a hogtied Chef with an apple shoved in his mouth next to and tied up Chris who was gagged, hanging upside down with his hair in what looked like tar. Both of them were screaming which made Bryan start to laugh as he continued on. He passed several of his fellow campers and none of them looked out of place. Geoff was in a huge house in the middle of a wild party consisting of himself, Bridgette, three Sasquatchinakwa, and the Wooly Beaver. He saw Trent and Gwen making out (why he was dreaming of that he wasn't sure) and then he saw Duncan and Courtney also making out. He passed by Owen who appeared to be swimming in a pool filled with pudding and then he saw something that just made him laugh._

_Heather was hogtied to a post as hundreds of skunk's sprayed her. Her screams were deafening but well worth watching her get tortured. He faintly heard his name called again and took off looking for the now oddly familiar sounding voice. He started to run when he heard the 'Peanut butter Jelly Time' song start echoing from nowhere and once again passed the square dancing Wooly Beaver, the Disco Dancing Sasquatchinakwa, and saw the bear was there doing the 'Peanut butter Jelly Time' dance. He finally reached a fifty foot wide clearing bathed in golden sunlight with a ten foot mound covered in Dandelions in the center. As he looked around he heard a familiar giggle and looked to the top of the hill to see… a smiling Izzy. Her hair was waving in the wind and her green eyes sparkled beautifully as she beckoned him with her finger._

_Bryan smiled widely as he ran up the side of the mound with his arms outstretched as Izzy called to him._

"_Bryan." She called as he reached halfway up the hill._

"_Bryan." She repeated when he was ten feet away._

"_Bryan." She said when he neared the top._

"_IZZY!" He yelled as he glomped her and then kissed her._

Then he woke up… and saw he was kissing Heather. He immediately turned his head and started spitting on the ground of the medical tent as she screamed at him and the rest of his team laughed at him.

"Oh YUCK I can't believe I was kissing HEATHER." He gasped as he kept spitting on the ground "What happened?"

"That was priceless!" Gwen said mid laugh "First you were smiling and mumbling and then when Heather leaned over you suddenly shouted 'Izzy' and kissed her!"

"That's nice but what I meant was did we win?" Bryan asked before trying to scrape off his tongue.

"Yeah we won." Gwen told him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Those remaining:

Killer Bass: Duncan, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette.

Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Trent, Bryan, Owen, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay.

Voted off: Ezekiel, Noah, Eva, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Brianna, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold.


	15. AGAIN?

Again!?

I only own Bryan.

"What, no breakfast?" Trent asked.

Bryan followed Trent inside and also noticed the lack of food but wasn't really worried… until Chris answered Trent's question.

"Oh don't worry bro. There'll be plenty of food later on!" Chris told him.

Chef and Chris started snickering and Bryan started to worry.

"What you two bozos so giggly about?" Leshawna asked.

They started snickering again.

"Congratulations to the remaining 10 campers before reaching the halfway mark in the competition. You'll all be on the jury for the final episode." Chris announced.

"Got the power yeah!" Geoff yelled out.

"The two teams will become one next week, but first, all the girls will be moved to the Gopher cabin and all the guys will stay in the Bass cabin. This week's challenge is as old as history itself: a battle of the sexes." Chris said.

--------------------------------------------------------

(Confession Cam)

Bryan: I get worried when Chris laughs… Then again sometimes I get nervous when I laugh!

--------------------------------------------------------

"Now all of you get moved into your new cabins!" Chris said happily "And this challenge will be all for reward! No one will get voted off! Now after you all get moved in meet back here for a 'bit to eat'!"

As Bryan is shoving his stuff haphazardly into his bag he hears what sounds like someone hitting there head against something else. He went over to the other cabin grumbling about how he had to move and the girls didn't. He managed to enjoy the party he found going on in the boys cabin but eventually decided to ask Chris a question. All of the campers met back at the mess hall for their last team based challenge.

"It's time for today's challenge!" Chris announced.

"Uh, where's breakfast at?" Leshawna asked.

"Yeah I'm hungry!" Bryan groaned.

Chris and Chef started to chuckle again which ticked Heather off.

"Stop doing that!" Heather yelled.

"Let's tell them today's challenge is THE BRUNCH OF DISGUSTINGNESS!" Chris said. "You'll be getting a nine course meal. Each member of each team must finish each dish. You will not know if the next dish is grosser than the last."

"We already did this challenge!" Heather shouted angrily.

"Not really. The last time you were given real food… this time we're just throwing stuff together." Chris explained "now where was I… oh yeah! Not as gross…or just as gross. Just that it will likely be…gross."

"Tell them what they'll get if they win Chris!" Chef added.

"The winning team spends two days at the local five star resort where they'll be pampered, eat gourmet food, and be given antibiotics against anything they may have caught while participating in this challenge! The losing team will go hungry tonight and spend the next two days here on Total Drama Island with Chef." Chef smiled a wicked devious smile and all the campers gasped.

"We are going to win this challenge." Heather said.

"Take a whiff boys! 'Cause all I smell is victory for me and my girls!" Leshawna threatened.

"I'll eat anything, even my underwear if I have to. Will I have to?" Owen said as he held up a pair of his boxers.

"Let's begin the challenge!" Chris told us. "First, some hors d'oeuvres."

"Some what?" Bryan asked.

"Hors d'oeuvres. Appetizers." Chris explained.

"Ohhhh… okay." Bryan said as he began to bob his head.

"First off is Beef Bourguignon." Chris announced.

Chef took the cover off the dishes showing meat balls.

"Meat balls! Awesome!" Owen shouted happily as he poured his platter into his mouth.

"Meatballs are a little too tame aren't they Chris?" Bryan asked.

"Well you see… technically they are meat balls." Chris said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Heather asked.

"They're bull testicles." Chris said with a smirk.

All the campers eyes bugged out and Owen spat out the food in his mouth.

"I don't feel so good now." Owen said.

Bryan didn't like the idea of eating bull testes but didn't want to lose so he picked one up and ate it. It tasted way to juicy for his liking but otherwise it wasn't horrible. Most of the other guy are hesitant to eat but Leshawna and Heather easily ate the food taunting Bryan and his teammates. Bridgette looked quite hesitant to eat the food which Heather noticed.

"What are you waiting for?!" Heather snapped at Bridgette "Are you trying o throw this challenge?!"

"I'm a vegetarian!" Bridgette responded "I don't eat meat!"

"You know… sometimes bulls are castrated for medical reasons." Geoff told Bridgette.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah all the time!" Geoff responded happily.

After Geoff encouraged her she managed to earn a point for her team.

"Why did you help them!?" Duncan asked.

"I can't help it." Geoff responded.

"He was just trying to help his girlfriend." Bryan said happily "It's actually rather sweet… even if it's rather stupid."

"Yeah you're right. Sorry dude." Duncan said.

-------------------------------------------------------------

(CONFESSION CAM)

Bryan: I've heard that guys can get along better than girls and from my observations it seem's to be quite true.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hope you guys like pizza!" Chris shouted.

"I love pizza!" Owen shouted.

"Me too… I'll eat any kind of pizza topping!" Bryan shouted happily.

"Anything? How about live grasshopper pizza with tangy jellyfish sauce and live anchovies?" Chris asked showing them the aforementioned pizza.

"No problem!" Bryan said before easily eating a slice.

Owen did too. Geoff was having problems though.

"I can do this. DJ, I need you hold me down, while Geoff, you stuff the slice in my mouth. And no matter how much I scream or beg, you have got to feed me that slice!" Geoff told the big guy.

"I'm in." DJ said after thinking for a second.

He picked Geoff up before grabbing a pizza slice and slowly moving it towards Geoff's mouth.

"No, stop! Wait, it a joke! I was kidding!" He laughs half-heartedly "I'm warning you. My dad's a lawyer."

DJ ignored him and shoved the pizza into Geoff's mouth which resulted in his pupils dilating.

"Mama?" Geoff asks before starting to suck his thumb.

"Okay." Bryan said in confusion "What's up next?"

"Earthworm Spaghetti with Snail slime sauce and hairballs!" Chris said as each camper was presented with the dish by Chef.

Bryan eats his as quickly as possible to avoid the taste but noticed his teammates were taking it slowly allowing the girls to pull ahead.

"Guys… it's better to eat things as fast as possible to avoid the taste." Bryan pointed out but was largely ignored.

"Next up is French Bunyan Soup with Hangnail Crackers." Chris announced.

Once more Bryan managed to eat it easily but Trent wasn't able to letting the girls win.

"Okay the score is now two-two as we move to the next course!" Chris announced happily.

The next few courses were even nastier but luckily neither team managed to score. First it was Chefs chewed bubble-gum which DJ and Heather refused to touch, this was followed by Skunk Juice which Gwen and Trent failed to stomach, then Chef gave them a sandal with caulk on it which Duncan and Lindsay failed to eat, and the second to last meal was soup made of banana peels, fish heads and soda cans which Bryan and Leshawna failed to consume. Finally the last meal arrived.

"For the last meal we have delicious Dolphin Weanies!" Chris said.

Bridgette immediately freaked out and refused to eat the food as did DJ meaning they had a draw. To break the draw Chris had Leshawna and Owen drink cockroach juice shots. Owen wins after consuming 9 shots to Leshawna's 6 before he fainted.

"AND THE GUYS WIN!" Chris shouted.

That when Leshawna threw up causing a chain reaction leading to everyone else puking… though Bryan managed to duck out of the way by diving into the kitchen and didn't puke. That night the guys all boarded the cruise ship and went to the resort.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Those remaining:

Killer Bass: Duncan, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette.

Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Trent, Bryan, Owen, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay.

Voted off: Ezekiel, Noah, Eva, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Brianna, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold.


	16. Insanity Returns

Return of Insanity

I only own Bryan.

As the boat returned to camp all the guys were on the foredeck dancing to Techno music… except for Bryan… he wasn't there with the other guys. Instead he was slung across the railing on the rear deck snoring. When the boat reached the dock and lowered the plank for the guys to get off all the guys save Bryan disembarked. First Geoff came sliding down with a big smile on his face followed closely by Duncan.

"What a weekend!" Duncan remarked as DJ slid down after him.

Trent was the next one to slide off followed closely by Owen. Bryan remained happily asleep on the railing though.

"Oh sweet mother of mirth. You can't buy that kind of fun!" Owen shouted happily as he pumped his fist.

"I think Owen and DJ took a real shine to those lovely ladies that served on us hand and foot." Duncan said with a grin pointing to Owen with his thumb.

"Hello! The spa treatments? My alligator elbows, totally gone!" DJ said showing off his elbows.

Owen gasped before feeling DJ's elbows.

"Ooh. Like velvet." Owen remarked.

The girls all looked angry now and it took them awhile to notice that there were only five guys on the dock.

"Hey… weren't there six of you when you left?" Gwen asked "Where'd Bryan go."

All the guys pointed over there shoulders to where Bryan was sleeping.

"What's wrong with him?" Leshawna asked grumpily.

"Yeah you guys went to a resort where you got pampered hand and foot. How can he be tired?" Heather asked haughtily.

"Bryan didn't want to get waited on. He scared the attendants who came over to him away before going to the gym." Owen explained "He said he hates spa's and that we were being girly for being so excited about going to the spa."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Confession Cam)

Bryan: (Shrugs) What can I say? Nothing their seemed all that important to me. I don't care how I look.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls all started getting angry at this remark but Owen tried to soothe their rage with a peace offering.

"Anybody care for a chocolate covered cherry blossom?" He asked offering the irate women some chocolate.

Leshawna's reply was to pick up a rock and throw it at Owen knocking the chocolates into the lake causing Owen to scream in sorrow. Duncan pointed out how the girls couldn't stand each other while the guy's were getting along better than ever. And just before they all high five… Chris started to speak over the loud speaker.

"Listen up campers! As of right now all teams are officially dissolved. From here on in it's every camper for themselves!" Chris announced.

"Well hmhm its about time we flew solo." Duncan remarked immediately turning hostile to everyone.

"I am feeling that! Bring it on Chris!" Leshawna remarked.

"Then get ready for this!" Chris shouted which was followed by a fog horn which woke Bryan up and caused him to roll off the ship and onto the dock.

He landed with a loud thud making everyone wince as he leapt to his feet looking unharmed… then the girls noticed he looked different. He was now sporting a black bandanna around his head with a red and black Yin-Yang sign in the center of his forehead.

"What I miss?" He asked after yawning.

"Back by popular audience demand its Eva!" Chris said.

Then he turned and gasped as did the rest of the stunned and terrified campers… except he didn't gasp in fear. Eva was arriving on a boat with a look of fury on her face… but all Bryan cared about was the soon to come rematch.

"That's right! I'm back! And just so we're clear, not only am I going to kick butt I'm giving special attention to my back stabbing bass team that voted me off!" Eva growled.

As Gwen started to argue with the loudspeaker Bryan walked over to Eva.

"Hey Eva, when do you want that rematch?" He asked calmly.

"HMPH… after lunch." She growled before going over to glare at Bridgette.

After the argument was over Chris added one more thing that made Bryan even happier.

"She was an audience favorite?" Heather asked.

"Not really but we liked her… also coming back it's IZZYYYYY!" Chris announced

"Oh no!" Everyone but Bryan shouted.

Izzy came swinging into camp on a vine screaming like Tarzan and would have landed on the dock if only for one thing.

"**IZZY! IZZYIZZYIZZYIZZY!" **Bryan shouted in insane glee as he charged for her and leapt up into the air.

The result was that he and Izzy crashed together knocking Izzy onto the dock.

"Bryan missed Izzy!" Bryan shouted excitably before kissing her.

---------------------------

(Confession Cam)

Bryan: (Smiling like a maniac) Izzy's back! I'm so happy! I don't know if you noticed or not but I've been really depressed since she left. But now that she's back I'm going to start enjoying myself more… and I'm also going to torture Heather more!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzy giggled after he kissed her before kissing him back.

"Izzy missed Bryan too!" She said just as happily.

"How touching… Report to the amphitheatre to be informed of tonight's challenge. McLane out!" Chris announced.

"Woohoo another challenge! PARRRTAAY!" Owen shouted happily "Give me ten!"

Duncan looked at Owen like he was crazy before speaking.

"Uh dude you heard the loud speaker. It's everyman for himself." Duncan said before walking off.

Geoff, Trent and DJ soon followed but Bryan stopped next to Owen and gave him ten.

"I don't care what Chris say's. Give me ten!" Bryan said before giving Owen two high-five's.

As Owen, Izzy, and Bryan walked to the amphitheatre to learn about the challenge Bryan was talking animatedly to Izzy who chattered back with just as much enthusiasm.

"Did you see me in the war game!? I was awesome and we would have won if Heather hadn't been such a stupid Bitch. But nooooooooo she has to have everything her way and we have to deal with the consequences. Every time we lost I voted for her and it was only luck that she hasn't been booted off the island!" Bryan said rapidly before taking a deep breath.

"Yeah you were awesome!" Izzy said exuberantly.

When they got to the stage they found thirteen chairs.

"Boy, are you in for something! Just take a seat in one of the chairs." Chris snickered.

They each took a seat and Bryan sat it the seat at the end next to Geoff.

"Welcome to your next challenge: the time honored game of torture, say uncle! You're all about to be put through tests of endurance so insane that some of them sent our interns to the emergency room! If you back down from the challenge or do not last for the required 10 seconds, you will be eliminated. The winner will not only be safe from elimination, but will win this luxurious trailer, yours to take home at the end of the summer."

"What kinds of torture?" Leshawna asked.

"Why don't you ask my lovely assistant?" Chris gestured to Chef dressed in a hockey mask.

"All right. Let's do this! Duncan, you're first up! Let's spin the Wheel of Misfortune to select your torture!" Chris spun the wheel until it stopped. "Turtle puck shots! Our interns spent weeks collecting the grumpiest, angriest, crustiest, hungriest old snapping turtles on the island. While you stand in the goalie net completely unprotected, Chef will fire off turtle slap shots." Chris pushed him to the goalie net. "If you can stay in for 10 seconds, you'll go on to the second round." A buzzer rang out. Duncan gasped. Chef started hitting the turtles like crazy. Duncan dodged the first one, but he was eventually bitten. He made it through though, and that's what counts.

"And Duncan moves on to the next round! Isn't this fun?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, it's a riot." Duncan replied sarcastically.

"Next up: Lindsay! Your torture is: marshmallow waxing!" Chris suddenly said. "We're going to wax every part of your body. If you can take the pain for a full 10 seconds, you can go to the next level."

"Oh I so need this! I've been dealing with nasty razor stubble for weeks! Try not to wax up my tan okay?" Lindsay dumbly responded. She then screamed, but muffled, because a huge glob of melted marshmallow was put over her face. Bryan looked around. EVERYONE was on edge, even Heather! She kept screaming as Chef pulled off the marshmallow goop.

He finally got it off, and she stopped screaming. "OW!"

"Oh my gosh, I cannot believe how smooth that is! Thanks Chip!" Lindsay told Chris as she felt her freshly 'waxed' skin.

"It's Chris." He corrected "Well done Lindsay! Since you didn't even complain once, you get to choose who goes next."

"Um… Bryan!" Lindsay said.

"Bring it ON Chris!" Bryan shouted.

"All right! Time to select your torture!" Chris spun the wheel. "Oh boy! New Age music!"

"That's not torture." Bryan said morosely.

"Oh yes it is! Now listen to this irritating New Age music for 10 seconds without complaining and you move on to the next round! Here are your headphones." Chris said as he handed Bryan a pair of headphones.

Ten seconds later Bryan took the headphones off and returned to his seat.

"Okay Bryan choose who gets tortured next!" Chris said happily.

"Hm… How about Heather gets a haircut!" Bryan said happily.

"No way!" Heather said just before she got her hair cut.

She returned to her seat which immediately was replaced with a stockade forcing her into an uncomfortable position. Bridgette was then covered in bees. She chose Eva, who won and eliminated Bridgette. Trent was skunk dodging, and he didn't make it. Owen couldn't make it through eating ice cream without getting a brain freeze and DJ couldn't survive being crushed by a python. Izzy eliminated herself, leaving Bryan, Eva, and Leshawna.

"Okay next up is Bryan!" Chris said as he spun the wheel.

It landed on the Poison Ivy Spa Treatment which actually made Bryan nervous. Chef put on some black rubber gloves and wrapped Bryan's face in the itchy weed… he lasted three seconds before he screamed bloody murder. He ripped off the Ivy and ran off the stage with bug eyes, arms raised, a bumpy red face and screaming at the top of his lungs. An hour later and he hadn't been found… though oddly when Chef checked the first aid tent he found that all the anti-itch cream was gone… well maybe that wasn't that odd. When they finally found him he seemed to have fashioned a wooden thing similar to a mask that had nose holes to breathe from and eye holes to see through… apparently he had filled it with the anti itch cream. He kept the mask on for another two hours before taking it off and ducking his head into the lake.

"AAH I feel better now." He said happily.

"Okay, so first up, we ran out of marshmallows." Chris announced. Owen cried out in anguish. "I reviewed the confessionals, and I have to say, there's lots of HATE-ON in this group WHICH…IS AWESOME!!! While I normally protect your privacy, in the spirit of airing your dirty laundry I'm going to go LIVE with your confessionals!" A TV popped down out of nowhere and it started playing everyone's confessionals. Heather was first.

"Since Leshawna is immune, there's no other choice but Rageholic Eva."

"I vote for Heather because I know she had something to do with Courtney getting voted off. If you're watching this on cable.. I miss ya babe." Duncan said giving the camera the 'hang loose' sign.

"Eva's a freak! So see ya!" Gwen said.

"Please, please Eva!" Bridgette was praying. "I'm so glad you never hear these."

"Eva's nuts. Sorry girl." DJ tried to say as lightly as possible.

"It's gotta be Eva. Unless I can figure out who snagged my other lucky hat." Geoff said.

"I just can't get over how smooth this is! Anyway, I'd vote off Ava because she's scarier than Heather, Lequesha and Gwen combined." Lindsay said.

"Unless they want to leave in body bags, they better NOT say my name. I'd vote for Heather." Eva's eye growled.

"It's only pure luck that Heather has made it this far in the game! I'm voting for Heather!" Bryan announced before smirking "Besides... Eva will eventually _maim_ Heather and we ALL want to see that!"

"Lots of dirt revealed there huh? But in the end, it was still seven votes against Eva. So, adios!" Chris said.

"WHAT?! THIS ISN'T THE END OF ME! YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACKS! I'M NOT DONE! I'LL GET MY REVENGE!" Eva yelled at us. Chris called some people to her and wrapped her up in a straightjacket. "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU! OH AND IZZY LIED! SHE WASN'T IN THE WOODS! SHE WAS—"

"Oh, she has issues huh? Party at Leshawna's new crib!" Izzy interrupted before she started pushing them towards the trailer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Those remaining:

Duncan, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Gwen, Trent, Bryan, Owen, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay.

Voted off: Ezekiel, Noah, Eva, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Brianna, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Eva.

**A/N: I need help! I want to put in a couple reward challenges but I need original challenges to do so. Got any suggestions? If I use your suggestion I'll mention yu at the start of the chapter.**


	17. Search

**Search**

**I only own Bryan.**

**Bryan was napping up a tree when a large explosion shattered the silence followed quickly by Chris shouting into a megaphone.**

"**Arrr mateys! Meet me at the amphitheater in five minutes and I'll tell ye about today's challenge." Chris said in a pirates accent.**

**After jumping out of the tree Bryan slowly wandered over to the amphitheater and sat next to Izzy as he usually did when they were together… and they started to make out which was also what they usually did together.**

"**Will you two freaks stop sucking face?" Heather snapped angrily.**

"**Oh go fuck yourself you stupid bitch!" Bryan shouted before throwing a rock that bounced off her head.**

**That was when Chris walked onto the stage dressed as a Pirate complete with hat and fake parrot.**

"**Well me scallywags have we got an adventure for ye." Chris said in the same accent before his parrot fell off and he had to fix it.**

"**What's under the sheet?" Geoff asked.**

"**All in good time laddie!" Chris replied "Who here has a hankering for a good ole fashioned treasure hunt?"**

**Gwen groaned when Chris announced this but Bryan had the opposite reaction.**

"**Aye Captain. Will we be off on an epic voyage to search for cursed gold and save fair lady from the evil clutches of El Bitcho?" Bryan asked in a somewhat drunken manner.**

"**Who's El Bitcho?" Chris asked in his normal tone of voice.**

"**That be this little hag right here savvy?" Bryan replied as he pointed to Heather who growled.**

"**No… well anyway where was I?" Chris asked.**

**Chef whispered something into Chris's ear and the host smiled.**

"**Now this treasure hunts got a twist mateys!" Chris said as he shook his fist "What your looking for isn't hidden and it isn't treasure!"**

"**If there's no treasure then what's with the eye patch and the plastic parrot?" Duncan asked.**

"**Arrr good question matey!" Chris said as he threw away the parrot "You're looking for keys… to treasure chests!"**

**When Chris finished Chef whipped a cover off a pile of chests.**

"**In each chest is a treasure which will pamper you landlubbers and one of the chests will even give you invincibility!" Chris shouted "Now come down and pull a clue from this bucket!"**

**Chef held out a large metal bucket that was filled with little wooden squares that had pictures on them and when Bryan pulled his out he immediately knew where his key was.**

"**How'd you get a key halfway up that cliff?" Bryan asked.**

"**With a whole lot of interns." Chris replied normally before Owen said his was with a bear "I was hoping you'd get that one dude."**

**He then moved on to Heathers.**

"**Chef's fridge, nice, I hear he brushes it daily for fingerprints." Chris stated before going to look at Geoff's "That's the Septic Tank for the washrooms."**

**He then started talking like a pirate again.**

"**Alright mateys you have till 6pm eastern standard time to find your keys and bring the back here!" Chris said before they all ran off.**

**-In the Water at the Bottom of the Cliff-**

**Bryan was floating on his back staring up the cliff trying to see where the key was at before he started climbing but so far he hadn't had any luck. After floating there for at least an hour with no luck he got fed up.**

"**Aw screw it." He shouted before swimming to the base and feeling around for hand holds.**

**-Ten minutes later-**

**Bryan was a quarter of the way up the cliff and had no luck finding his key but had found several old abandoned bird nests that he had to climb around when he saw it. His key was about a hundred feet directly above him dangling on a dead tree that had been attached to the cliff face. With a shout of victory he quickly started to climb up the cliff but stopped only a few feet from his goal with bug eyes.**

"**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW MY HAND!" He shouted as he grasped his now tack filled hand… just before falling back first off the cliff "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"**

**He landed in the water with a splash and started to slowly and painfully pull each tack out of his hand.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Confession Cam)**

**Bryan: (Both his hands are wrapped in bandages, he's covered in bruises, he has a small cut on his chin, he's holding his upper right arm and has an angry scowl on his face) Chris you should consider yourself lucky that I enjoy this show too much to wish you dead or I'd come at you with my Katana, chop into pieces starting with your toes and leaving your head for last so you'd have to feel each and every slow cut as I dismember you piece by piece.**

**Chris: Why do I suddenly have the heavie jeevies?**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Not to be stopped by something as simple as tacks Bryan started to climb up the cliff again with a determined look set on his face.**

"**If that has been thinks that tacks are gonna stop me then he has another thing coming!" Bryan growled to himself.**

**He took another step higher and twitched before leaning back and clutching his now tack covered foot.**

"**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He screamed as he fell into the water again.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Confession Cam)**

**Bryan: (Looks the same as before) Why did Chris have to put tacks on the cliff anyway? It's hard enough as it is.**

**Chris: When Bryan got the cliff clue I decided we needed to make it more challenging for him… so I set up a few surprises. (smiles sadistically)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**After wasting an hour pulling the tacks out of his foot Bryan started to climb the cliff again… but this time he had wrapped his hands and feet in cloth… or more specifically he had torn up his bathing suit to use as cloth. As such he was currently climbing up the cliff completely naked. He was about to grab the key… when there was an explosion that sent him flying out over the lake for a few hundred feet before he started falling, screaming all the way.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Confession Cam)**

**Bryan: (Still the same) Wow… that… was… AWESOME!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Camera's POV)**

**After reaching shore Bryan started shouting before he took off into the woods. It took the camera crew a few minutes to find him again and when they did they found him wearing a loincloth that seemed to have been made from leaves. He turns to look at the camera crew and smiles.**

"**Hey if you guys want to get some wicked footage then tell Chris you need to take the 'Boat of Losers' out under the cliff." He said before raising his arms and yelling "Forget climbing the cliff I'm jumping for it!"**

**He then runs off into the woods.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Confession Cam)**

**Bryan: (same as before) I was fed up with that stupid cliff and all of Chris's stupid traps so I decided to jump and hope to get the damn key on my first try.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bryan stood at the top of the cliff trying to get his aim right as the boat pulled up a few hundred feet from the bottom of the cliff… with Chris on it holding a megaphone.**

"**Dude what are you doing? You're supposed to climb up the cliff… not jump off it!" Chris shouted.**

"**All the clue said was that I needed to get the key **_**from**_** the cliff… didn't say anything about **_**how**_** I do it!" Bryan shouted before jumping off.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Confession Cam)**

**Bryan: (Same as before but smirking now as he tosses his key in one hand) It may have taken a while but I managed to get the stupid key.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bryan walks back into camp with a confident smirk on his face and no clothes on. He walks past a wide eyed Heather and Lindsay before walking into his cabin to change clothes and bandage his hands and feet. Ten minutes later and he was about to leave when he heard a scream next door and burst out of the door to find Lindsay run past covered in roaches screaming.**

"**What was that about?" He asked a confused Gwen who was clutching something to her chest.**

"**I have no idea." she replied before wandering off.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Confession Cam)**

**Bryan: (has a suspicious look on his face) The whole situation smelled like one of Heathers plots which meant I had to investigate it! Boy was I surprised at what I found!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bryan's eye's were bugged out, his jaw was slack and he was grunting. Heather was kissing Trent while Gwen watched aghast before running off with tears in her eyes. Bryan growled angrily before he tackled Heather and tied her up with some vine before shoving his sweaty socks into her mouth.**

"**HEATHER IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO BE PUNISHED FOR YOUR TRANSGRESSIONS!" Bryan shouted angrily "And I know just how to do it!"**

**He started laughing evilly as he walked over to the terrified Heather.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Confession Cam)**

**Bryan: (Smirking cruelly) Heather just learned why my hot sauce is not only banned in ten sates in America but also is illegal in two countries in Asia and ten countries in Africa… though I know for a fact at least two militaries use it in interrogation. It was the only thing I could do since she won immunity.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Heather has stuffed her mouth with what appears to be peanut butter.**

"**Heather… Bra what's with the peanut butter?" Chris asked upon seeing Heather.**

**Heather only scowled and pointed at Bryan who was smiling proudly. Gwen quirked an eyebrow in confusion until Bryan explained.**

"**Habanera Pepper, Peruvian Puff Pepper, Sicilian Dragon Pepper, Romanian Demon Pepper, Cayenne Pepper, and a few other top secret ingredients that make up my Lava Juice… my dad says the military uses the stuff for interrogation… and Heather got to try a **_**thimble**_** full of the stuff as punishment for being an evil bitch." Bryan said happily "Also everyone will be happy to hear that she will be unable to speak for two days at least."**

"**Any way the last marshmallow goes to… Geoff!" Chris said as both Gwen and Trent looked heart broken "Trent… sorry bro."**

"**What!" Gwen shouted in despair "Why does he have to go! Even after all that's happened I still didn't vote for him!"**

"**Uh my bad I kinda jumped the gun and told everyone to vote for either Heather or Trent." Leshawna said nervously.**

"**I didn't… I voted for the accomplice Lindsay." Bryan said before standing up and walking off into the woods.**

**A/N: And thus you learn how brilliant Bryan is with natural chemicals.**


End file.
